Two to Tango
by anessavanella
Summary: On HOLD. Jou is a lonely man, he doesn't have a thing to live for, what happens if someone that looks exactly like him comes into his life? utter chaos. Throw in the gang breaking up and a physocotic mother, and you a get a circus!
1. Hurting

**Chapter Title:** of Broodings and Pocky

**Disclaimer:** don't own

**Chapter Genre:** Angst/General/Mystery

**Chapter Summary**: Jonouchi was depressed so he decided to go get a box of pocky to relieve his depression, a stranger follows, and jou has no one but a dozen boxes of pocky.

**Warnings: **Grammatical and or spelling errors

**Notes: **re-write of the original plot 'Two to Tango' sorry to the peeps who wanted the other fic but since my writing skills have developed through the years (according to reviews...) I decided why not have a re-write? Review, so I will be opted to post more chapters if you like this one. I am not pleading for reviews, I just want constructive criticism (CC), good reviews and maybe flames...it helps me a lot special thanks to **'Supertoad' **(former reviewer).

Dedicated to **'supertoad'** thanks for the flame it really opened my eyes to what a sucky fic I wrote before...thanks, and I mean every word.

_Of course today was the same routine, and I felt sluggish as ever, and I went to school ( as I ask myself everyday, why do I even go to school?) oh yeah, because it is a learning experience (sarcasm inserted here) yeah, Try being insulted and humiliated by your enemy/crush every freaking day of your life. Try being dumped by your friends because of a particular sexual preference and especially try being the one that lost the most important person in their life. Just Try. _

_Everyday trying as much as possible, to get through life, trying to search if there is a last hope for living on planet earth. _

_For me, as I came to conclusions there is none, I basically have no friends, no lovers and no family (the much I have is either dead or don't want to ever see my face) But I still live on as much as I want to end it, but I am too much of a coward to do that. Even if I did, no one is going to miss me. Somehow I have this little shred of hope that somebody will save me from this utter misery._

**_Jounouchi was lounging on the overstuffed couch watching TV and drinking soda, when he instantly heard the shrill ring of the house phone, he bolted from the spot to get it. All night, the miserable boy had been waiting for Yugi's phone call, since what the info he wanted to deliver was more important to him, he decided to drown himself in Soda before having the courage to face Yugi, that is of he ever called back. When the blond boy picked up the cordless, he was not expecting the booming voice from the other end of the line _**

"_**Is this the Jounouchi residence?"**_

"**_Yes; and who may I ask is speaking?" Jou asked confusedly_**

"_**Do you know a certain Serenity Jounouchi?"**_

"_**Yes; what's wrong"**_

"_**I'm sorry Mr. Jounouchi but her train derailed..."**_

_**The copper eyes froze, not speaking, just holding unto the phone. **_

"_**Mr. Jounouchi?"**_

"_**Y-yes..."**_

"_**I'm sorry you had to hear it like that, she is at Domino Hospital"**_

_**The blond boy did not reply, he just hung up and literally ran all the way to the hospital.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"_**Excuse me; do you of a serenity Jounouchi and what room is she in?"**_

"**_I'm sorry mister; she was just shipped to the intensive care unit"_**

_**Jou gripped at his hair, and tried to march in there, but the nurse stopped him on time. Holding back his hands.**_

"_**You can't go in there"**_

"_**I have to go see my sister, she needs me" he retched his wrists from her grasp, and ran for the intensive care unit, leaving the nurse dumb struck.**_

_**He didn't get very far when two police officers took him down by pinning him to the floor.**_

"_**I-I have to go s-see my s-sister" tears spilling at the corner of his eyes.**_

"_**Yeah well the doctor we'll tell you as soon as he is done"**_

_**He waited for more than 3 hours, he tried calling his friends but none of them bothered to answer their cell or house numbers.**_

_**So, he settled for calming down his soul & spirit, by rocking back and forth on a chair in the waiting room, crying his bloody eyes out.**_

**_When a doctor with a white coat, finally entered he called out to Katsuya's last name and he shakily raised his right hand._**

_**The doctor led him to his office, introducing himself as Doctor Misawa. Jou almost jumped at him for answers**_

"_**Where's my sister? Is she okay? How's her condition?"**_

"_**Calm down; Mr. Jounouchi as soon as she responds she'll be fine, I'm sorry to say this but if she doesn't and is led into a coma, I don't think she'll ever wake-up" he stated sadly, looking at the young boy in pity that's front of him.**_

_**He felt like everything in his life, had just broken down, and he did not know where to start rebuilding them.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A Few Years Later...**_

_**Jou cried and looked at the tombstone, which tore his heart into pieces just by a glance**_

**Serenity Jounouchi**

**R.O.P**

**1.17.05**

**You are the best thing that ever happened to anyone.**

_**Jou wiped the tears in his eyes, but they just keep on coming.**_

_**No one; was at the funeral, it was only him and a priest. He put a bunch of lilies (serenity's favorite flowers) on top of the tombstone, thanked & paid the priest before leaving the burial ground.**_

_I could never really forget that day, to make things worse off, for me I tried to talk to Yugi, he just won't listen to me nowadays I think the fame, finally got to his brain. We hardly spend anytime together, and since he is the leader of the gang, no one refuses to talk to me if he does not. I find that selfish, maybe except for Yami Marik & Yami Bakura. Those two are bent on destroying the world, how the hell are you supposed to talk to them? So basically I'm lonely most of the time, nowadays. _

Jounouchi Katsuya

8.17.06

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Jou was hungry, he looked inside the fridge and there was nothing to eat. 'I have to go grocery shopping, sooner or later'

He was startled by the clash of thunder outside, 'I need something sugary and sweet, pocky will do' he grabbed his coat, and an umbrella in case it rains before he got back.

He walked across the street from the apartment complex, to a local store.

He sifted through the different flavors and decided to buy one of each; the blond boy paid and waltzed out of the store.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknowingly a stranger follows, observing every single move made by Katsuya, observing, smiling driving out of the apartment complex, memory checked as to where his accompanist lives.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jou turned, he felt eyes burning into his back, but when he turned no one was there, he was a little freaked, so he turned the keys and entered the warm apartment.

The blond boy watched the rain, the thunder clashing through the sky, the once beautiful blue skies gray. He loved the moment, and did not want it to end, that is not until he heard the door jerk open.

**TBC...**


	2. Talking

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Chapter 2:** Twin Brother?

_**&**_

_**The blond boy watched the rain, the thunder clashing through the sky, the once beautiful blue skies gray. He loved the moment, and did not want it to end, that is not until he heard the door jerk open.**_

**_&_**

Jounouchi went through the kitchen, he unconsciously grabbed a hold of a cooking pan from the stove, as he was about to find out who the perpetrator is. He was about to bash the person to the ground when he stopped in mid-hit.

The intruder turned, by that time Jou quietly put the cooking pan on the marble top.

They both scrutinized each other, shocked coursing through their very cores. It was about 5 minutes really, mouths hanging open, looking at each other...before they finally said something simultaneously I might add, "You look exactly like me!"

To a complete and total stranger (but from a very different angle), this picture could not be any more hilarious.

The supposed stranger that decided, you know what this is a fine day to barge into Jou's house randomly...grinned.

**_Page 2_**

While Jou didn't find this funny at all, he was just shocked, but was immediately snapped out of his reverie when a shaky hand came into his view

"By the way I'm Kazuya"

"I-I'm Jounouchi Katsuya" he smiled lightly "it's nice to meet you"

"I'm very sorry to intrude, it was raining outside so I decided to find the nearest shelter, and your door was open, so I came in, I'm terribly sorry if I scared you" Kazuya said with all honesty

Jou grinned

"It's okay, it's just weird to see someone come in here so casually, no one visits me regularly" he said.

Kazuya nodded looking around the kitchen.

"You have a nice place"

"uh...thanks...I mean thank you" Jou looked at his companion and noticed he was drenched from the pelting rain outside.

"Can you step into the parlor for me please? You're soaking and drenched from head to toe, I suppose" Kazuya nodded and stepped into a warm parlor.

"Go down that small hallway, the first bedroom on your right, there you will find warm clothes" he nodded and went to change

**_Page 3_**

"Now I've got to make some hot chocolate, I bet he's freezing by the time he's out of there," Jou muttered to himself, fiddling with the kettle pot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So tell me, why you're here" said Katsuya putting the tray full of assortments of cookies and cakes, with two cups full of hot chocolate on the glass center table.

"What do you mean?"

Jou peered at him at the corner or his eyes, watching the confused orbs, but some fear was lying behind those almost green eyes. He wondered why and considered this as suspicious.

"I mean you look exactly like me, it's baffling and it's annoying not to know anything about a total stranger"

"Well I suppose, but if I tell you I'll have to kill you" Kazuya smiled lightly his lips thinned over the rim of the teacup

Jou's eyes widened "You wouldn't but seriously you didn't just come here to get out of the rain, tell me why you're here, the real reason"

Kazuya smiled again "You wouldn't like to know, it's too complicated" a flash of fear came across his eyes before dissapering just as fast as it appeared.

Katsuya's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

**_Page 4_**

"As I said before, it's complicated; do you question everyone that drops by, your house? Now I see why no one ever _wants_ to come by" he whispered most of his words muffled by the rim of the breakable china, but Jou heard it.

"Well it's still strange that someone that looks exactly like me, suddenly drops by, it has a story behind it, and I'm going to find out, so you better spit it out before I force it out of you" growled Katsuya. He set down the cup, before he broke it out of anger.

It seemed that sense of fear flashed through his companion's face, but settled more so than before.

"Fine" it seemed Kazuya's voice dropped an octave, he looked into the swirling mass of liquid brown substance.

"I'm your twin brother"

Jou rolled his eyes "...as if I didn't know that fact already..."

Kazuya looked at him, his face serious "don't interrupt me when I'm speaking..." he turned back to look into the brown liquid.

"My mother...our mother...originally gave birth to both of us, of course our dad didn't know that...busy drinking or working...so she gave me away to a local orphanage scared that if she came back with two children, her husband would be mad. He wanted two kids, a boy and a girl only. She gave him what he wanted, but she couldn't help feeling guilty over

**_Page 5_**

what she did to her other son so, she divorced her husband coupled with his drinking and working late habits, she had enough so she took Serenity I suppose and fled to America" Kazuya raised his head looking into the shining brown eyes, un-shedded tears glistening.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, I actually never knew the whole story behind that divorce"

"Its fine, it's all in the past".

"There's more to that story than what meets the eye, I can feel it" said Jou clasping unto Kazuya's hands, looking directly into his eyes, tears still un-shedded.

Kazuya looked away "I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind," he whispered, getting up

"I think I should go now" he looked at his wrist watch "It's almost 8 at night"

Jou did not even get to reply at that comment, he gave up...for now. He looked outside, to see the rain pelting even harder than before.

"You can stay; it's raining even harder than before"

"No I'll just go I don't want to be a bother" Kazuya lied between his teeth and both knew.

"It's fine, we can just stay up and chat, no more interrogations I swear" Jou said holding up his hands

**_Page 6_**

Kazuya still looked unsure, narrowing his eyes before gritting out a "fine".

They ended up staying all night, chatting about life, love lives (or lack of one); anything really, until they were both drained and decided to head to bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**TBC**_


	3. Meeting

**Chapter Title:** Meetings

**Chapter Genre:** drama/humor

**Disclaimer:** I do not own yugioh

**Chapter Summary:** Kazuya and Jou learn things about themselves and an old friend drops by.

**Warnings:** spelling or grammar errors may occur

**Notes:** I am somewhat sick, but it is the best time for me to write something that is not trash. Hope you like it...I figured the number thing in chapter 2 was annoying so I have changed back to my original writing style.

**Reviewers:** Thanks a lot for the reviews; I am just too lazy type out my replies, maybe next chapter.

* * *

_Well I learned a few things I didn't know about my so called "twin" yep, I finally accepted him as my other half, even though it's still weird knowing out there you had "another half" of yourself, so to say. Back on to the main topic, we are very different, but no so different though, I mean physically this time. For example, his hair is just a shade lighter than mine is, his eyes turn somewhat green in the light, it is very pretty. Nevertheless, you will still know we look alike. Except his hair is not as shaggy as mine is. He takes care of himself, and it is very noticeable. Now personality like, he is outgoing, maybe cold at times, very funny, does not talk as much as me though. Very cool person. Probably as time goes by, I will learn more things about him, like where he lives and so on._

Jounouchi Katsuya

9.18.2006

--------------------

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon, when Jou finally arose from underneath his red comforter, he groaned at the intrusion of the blinding rays of light, filtering through his window.

He got up to close the curtains, but Kazuya beat him to it.

"Wakey- wakey!" he said beaming up at a slightly disturbed and irritated Jou.

"So I'm guessing you're a morning person, huh?" Katsuya saw no need as to go back to sleep, because of _somebody._

He threw down the covers, and stomped over to the window, opening it he welcomed the rays of sunlight & the smell of moist earth in the morning, Droplets of rain were falling from the trees, and he welcomed the smell as well.

Jou sat on the windowsill, he found it relaxing, and made it as his daily routine: wake-up and think about what his day holds. Somehow, fate always came in the way, and destroyed his mental plan. He sighed and got up, to eat breakfast.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake" Kazuya said scooping homemade crepe from the pan.

"Yes; thanks to you..." Jou said scratching his bare-chest. He only adorned boxers, and Kazuya found this cute and funny.

Katsuya screwed up his face in confusion "why the hell are you laughing, so early in the morning"

He companion chuckled some more "You look cute with boxers on" Jou blushed.

He looked at his plate "what is this?"

"Crepe"

"What is Crepe?"

"It's a part of a French breakfast, eat up, it tastes fine"

Jou took a bite and found it very tasty. He licked his Strawberry Jam covered fingers and sighed dreamily. "This tastes so good, finally for a change, I was tired of eating cereal everyday for breakfast" Kazuya chuckled.

"So what are we doing today?"

Jou shrugged "I don't know, usually I go to the theater to know what new movies are out, and pick the one I like"

Kazuya smirked "well that's going to change, how about we go to one of your friends house, and from there we _all _go to a night club"

Jou stayed immensely quiet after that comment, and Kazuya was worried 'was it something I said?'

"Uh, Jounouchi did I say something wrong?"

Katsuya beamed at him "no nothing-"but the rest of his sayings were out the window, when they heard the house bell ring.

'I wonder who that could be...'

Kazuya opened the door, and a female with long blonde hair jumped on him, shocking him, he blinked once, and repeatedly. Until Jou came into the room, rescuing him.

Mai let go of Kazuya and looked at his eyes "your not jou!"

"You're correct I'm Kazuya"

Mai smirked and looked at Jou now clad in a dark blue robe.

She stalked over to him, grabbed the lapels of his robes, bringing him close to her mouth, speaking in his ear, so Kazuya wouldn't hear

"Is he your little boy toy?"

Jou blushed immensely he managed to stutter out a "no" before dashing out of the room, leaving Kazuya very confused as to what they shared

"So...who are you anyway?" Mai asked breaking the settling silence around them

"Um, Katsuya's twin bro" he said scratching the back of his head nervously, an act his other half shared.

Mai turned to him, eyes wide "Really, now? That is so cool! I wish I had a twin" she gushed Kazuya blushed

"So what's your relationship to him, ex-girlfriend or girlfriend?"

"I wish hon, but I think he already fell for another person"

Kazuya looked intrigued "and who would that be?"

"Sorry can't tell you, find out yourself" Mai winked at him, now filing her nails.

'So little katsu has a crush eh?' he thought amusedly smirking.

Katsuya came back in the room, adorning fresh clothes: a red shirt and black jeans.

"So where are we going today?" Jou asked

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ended up going out a little outskirt of town, to a small and cozy café.

Having caffeine, some smoking and talking. "So Mai what brings you here?" Jou asked

"Oh nothing, just checking up on my favorite blond, and gang, speaking of them, how are they?"

Jou managed to control his blushing and answered "uh...I'd rather not talk about it you know..."

"Why did something happen?" Mai asked taking a sip of French vanilla supreme

"Uh...nothing happened"  
Mai looked at Kazuya, looking for answers he shook his head

"Come one, hon you know you can tell me anything..." Mai said grabbing Jou's hand in comfort

"It's not that I don't want to talk to you, it's just that it's hurts to broach the subject, maybe next time?" she nodded in confirmation

She smirked "so how about we talk about little Jounouchi's Love life, shall we?" Jou blushed

"Say how about Kaiba? Is he fine?" she asked not hiding the double meaning

Kazuya chuckled

Katsuya blushed more, he felt like his face was burning hot.

"How do you know about that?" she winked at him

"Anybody with a sense would notice"

"Can we go now?" Jou said getting up

Kazuya dragged him back down

"Nuh uh, you ain't going no where..." he said smirking

"So how is he?" Kazuya asked

Jou taking it the wrong way answered, "Uh...I don't know..."

Kazuya and Mai laughed enjoying the total torture Jou was receiving.

He managed to glare at them through flushed cheeks, but that fueled their laughter.

"Okay guys you can stop laughing now" he said pouting

Kazuya was first to recover, "maybe tomorrow I'll follow you to school to see this Kaiba of yours..."

"He's not mine...yet" Katsuya muttered downing the remains of his coffee

"What did you say...?"

"Uh nothing"

Mai squeezed his cheeks "aw...my little Jou is in LOVE!" his cheeks flushed again rubbing at his sore cheeks.

"I'm outta here, when you're done making fun of me, let's go!" They laughed it up, and entered the car.

"So Kazuya where do you live anyway?" Jou asked

"Uh...my hotel room is in the other side of town" he said steering the wheel to another direction

"I never knew that, then why did you crash at my place? I'm sure the hotel rooms are better than my little old apartment..."

"Actually I don't live here per say...I live in Europe" Jou gaped at him.

"WOW I've been dreaming of going there...for some unknown reason I find it very fascinating"

Kazuya did not respond so Jou went on

"So why don't you have the brit accent?"

"I move from place to place, I don't like settling down"

"So you travel the world then?" Mai cut in feeling ignored

"Yep"

Their destination was the theater. When they reached there, the conversation dropped.

Jou heard a chorus of chatter, and was about to tell the group to shut up when he noticed it was Yugi and the gang.

* * *

**Notes:** I feel evil, next chapter will be...interesting...R&R!

**_TBC..._**


	4. Denying

**Chapter Title:** Denying

**Chapter Genre:** Drama

**Disclaimer:** I do not; under any circumstances own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Dedication:** Guys I'm starting another thing, the person that gives me the best review, by the end of the week, you'll get a dedication for a chapter. So this chapter is dedicated to

'**eightminutesuntildeathcalls'** so appraise her great review! This also gives you, thumbs up by the other authors or reviewers.

**Chapter Summary:** Movie theater drama.

**Warnings:** I might have grammar or spelling errors.

**Reviewers:** Thanks so much for the reviews.

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

**Review Replies:-**

**Chapter 1:**

**_Animegurl088:_** thanks for the review

**_Fiby:_** You will see I updated so read on!

**Chapter 2:**

**_Landi McClellan:_** sorry about the chapter breaks aren't you glad I removed them? Thanks a lot for the review.

**Chapter 3:**

**_Landi McClellan:_** Mai is hilarious; for once, I did not make any character OOC! I am so proud of myself, thanks a lot for the review!

**Eightminutesuntildeathcalls:** I really like your penname, and thanks a lot for the review, you are my motivation for this chapter, so this chapter is dedicated to you. So far, you are the only one who noticed why he is secretive thanks for that as well. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**_Denying

* * *

_**

Jou froze, he did not know what to do, should he go say hi or just ignore them, and he was having an internal battle with himself and emotions.

He decided why not if they refused him again, he tried did he not? They were still chatting animatedly, not noticing him at all. When he took a step forward, Kazuya leaned on him, his hands grabbing the other shoulder. Jou flinched, and reflexively snatched the other's arms, and pinned it around his back, twisting the bone.

Kazuya's eyes were wide, and he was so shocked he didn't dare speak, until Jounouchi let go.

"I'm sorry, it's reflex, and for future reference don't sneak up behind my back"

Kazuya rubbing at his now sore arms, pouting sourly asked, "When did you develop, that kind of reflex, you could break someone's arms one day"

Jou looked sheepish "I said sorry, sheesh!" A small fight was about to happen between the twins, when Mai came between the two, holding them by their lapels. She closed her eyes sighing at their idiocy "what the hell, are you two doing fighting in a movie theater?"

"HE STARTED IT!" they both shouted simultaneously attracting attention. Mai bashed their foreheads together, causing them to fall on the ground at the same time, muttering their apologies, and falling into a heap, their eyes swirling.

Jounouchi was the first to recover, standing up; he rubbed at his sore head. His back was turned to the quickly gathering crowd of spectators, curious as to what was going on.

When he did finally turn his face to them, he was freaked. Waving his hands animatedly, he said "guys, there's nothing to see here, go on with your business"

The curious spectators' disappeared still muttering about the incident, after Jou noticed this, he looked at his right, it seemed like a crowd insisted to find out the whole story. Well he would give them, a peace of his mind.

Taking a deep breath, ready to scream, Mai slapped a hand over his mouth "what are you doing?" she hissed

Jou blinked away the anger and stood straight, he looked at the people that he was about to shout on, and just stood rigid, blinking and just looking at his so-called "friends". No one said anything until kazuya finally recovered, rubbing at his head.

"Guys, what's going on?"

"Um-um...it's nothing" Jounouchi eyed the gang, looking back intently, nothing happening, Jou turned his back to them about to move away, when Mai stepped in.

"What's going on Jounouchi? Aren't you going to say hi or something?"

"I don't think that's necessary, because some jerks decided it"

They all winced and Jou found it amusing and great, now they can feel a little bit of the sting he thought.

Mai and Kazuya were looking back and forth, from Jou to the gang, very confused

"What do you mean, Jou, this makes no sense..." Mai protested, Kazuya just looked dumbfounded

Jou brushed off the statement, and started walking in the direction of the theater room. When Kazuya put a hand on Jou's shoulder stopping him, Jou turned his face to them and Kazuya saw the pained look in his twin's eyes.

"Look, guys don't ask me, ask them bitches, their the one who caused it"

Yugi not taking the insult, back lashed at Jounouchi immediately

"Don't you dare talk about us like that, Jounouchi!"

"Oh why now, it's not far from the truth, **yu-gi**, you guys are total back stabbing bitches!" Jou said crossing his arms, his anger flaring out dangerously. Jounouchi's head was cocked to one side, so he didn't see the little multi-colored ball, rushing his way in rage.

Yugi stalked over to where Jou was standing and kicked him on the shin, with his little feet.

Jou totally not expecting this, punched Yugi on his small face.

The rest just stood their jaws hanging open, supposed best friends fighting? It isn't true, couldn't possibly be true!

Tristan went over to try to break up the fight, the word being **tried**; he of course didn't succeed and ended up dragging Yugi off Jou. Who knew the little guy, had it in him!

Mai went over; being taller had it's little advantages and separated Jou from knocking Yugi to an unconscious state.

"What is wrong with you today Jounouchi! First you tried to pick a fight with Kazuya now the gang!"

Jou huffed, puffed, and snatched the lapel of his shirt, from Mai. Stalking towards Yugi, Mai not being fast enough wasn't able to catch him. He looked into Yugi's face, and looked into more constricted pupils, his eyes widened! This wasn't Yugi! It was that pharaoh!

Jou's eyes narrowed and stepped back before giving him a punch that not only spurt blood from the now broken nose, but also knocked him into an unconscious state.

"JOUNOUCHI!" the whole gang seemed traumatized by his actions

He looked at his "friends" giving them his final words "if you know what's good for you, don't ever trust whatever he says" he shrugged his shoulders turning around hoping that no one will stop him again

"But then again I ain't your friend no more, why follow what I say?" he waved a little at them and entered the theater room, Mai & Kazuya running to catch up.

* * *

**A/N:** **_Happy Halloween!_**

**_TBC...

* * *

_**


	5. Fighting

**Chapter Title:** Fighting

**Chapter Genre:** Drama

**Chapter Summary:** School always and will be equal to drama

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I don't own _'hurt' by Christina Aguilera_ either.

**BETA:** is **'eightminutesuntildeathcalls'** she is amazing, this came out better at her hands.

**Dedication**-**_LandiMcClellan:_** this chapter is dedicated to you, since you wanted to know what happened so much!

**Warnings:** I might have incorrect grammar or spelling errors

**Reviewers:** Thanks so much they weren't that much people that reviewed and I already replied so...I'll just start! And um..this is a better version.

_**\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\**_

**Fighting**

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

_After the stupid, meaningless and hurtful fiasco with Yugi and the gang, we ended up watching some stupid chick flick. I was so bored, trust Mai to pick a movie like this and expect two guys to actually watch it._

_Of course, I complained and her embarrassing response was, "You know you want to watch it. Your probably just gonna sit there replacing the characters with Kaiba and you."_

_How can she say that? She **CANNOT** say that! I was so embarrassed, and I didn't get to finish the movie. I was on my way home, slightly annoyed, thinking back to the fight._

_How can Yugi be so stupid? No! I mean Yami! It wasn't Yugi, I'm sure of it! That stupid Pharaoh probably has been controlling Yugi or something! I know Yugi wouldn't turn his back on me like that. _

_Anyways, this gets interesting, on my way home, brooding mind you, I bumped into none other than Seto Kaiba himself! My first reaction was of course to say sorry, but I retracted knowing it was that sexy git Kaiba. I put my face downward and tried to flee before he saw me and started with the dog insults. Ra knows I'm definitely NOT in the mood._

_When he finally got up, he searched for the person that bumped into him, but by that time, I already crossed the road, waiting for the bus. He turned around for a couple more seconds and saw no one, shrugged, and kept on walking, muttering something. vBy reading his lips carefully, I came out with "Stupid jerks, I hope he won't kill me." _

_"Who is he, where the hell is Kaiba going, and where is that stupid bus?" I wondered. It was freezing seeing as it was nearing the first of April. _

_I hope Kaiba isn't seeing someone else. That'll be weird. not that I care or anything. It's just that it's KAIBA! He couldn't possibly have a girlfriend or boyfriend right? _

**Jounouchi Katsuya**

**10.20.06**

_**-------------------**_

Before, Jou even woke-up, Kazuya was already prepared for the day. He stretched and entered the bathroom, still groggy. He rubbed at his eyes, brushed, and entered the shower. After the shower, he took 20 minutes to dress into his crisp white cotton shirt and ironed blue school jacket and pants.

When Jou entered, he saw Kazuya cooking breakfast. Jou took a peice of toast from a plate and muttered a "good morning." Kazuya nodded, finishing the French toast. There wasn't much conversation around the kitchen table until Jou gulp the last of his orange juice. He dropped the cup on the table and burped rather loudly.

Kazuya made a disgusted face, and turned around to the sink. "That was just disgusting."

"Sorry, it just came out." Jou grinned.

"So, I see your going to school, then? Do you think I could go? Please?" Kazuya said bringing out the puppy eyes of doom, another trait they both shared. Jou counted mentally. He wasn't fazed in the least, considering he had pulled the same stunt a ton of times. "No," he said simply. Jou was ready to go out the door when Kazuya turned him sharply.

"Please? This city is boring, no offense. There are no clubs. No anything."

"No," Jou said now crossing his arms.

"Why?" the puppy eyes were in full effect now, and it started to break Jou's defense.

"Because," Jou said closing his eyes, cocking his head at the side refusing to look at Kazuya's round BIG green eyes.

"Because why? What? You don't want me to see your boyfriend? You think I'll embarrass you."

"He's NOT my boyfriend, and yes I think you'll embarrass me," Jou stated matter-of -factly.

"Right, okay you know what? I'll drop you off and go back" Jou finally looked at the serious face. Jou thought about it and accepted.

_**-------------------**_

When they arrived at the school, Jou had to go to the principal for a problem he had to attend to before he forgot. Kazuya was fascinated at the huge school building, to make it better, it was a mixed school, going to a private all boys' school would make you fascinated by a new environment. Of course, his curiosity got the better of him. He just _had_ to enter; he wanted to know what it felt like to be free.

Kazuya looked around the unfamiliar environment, not knowing where he was. He knew he was officially lost, "uh-oh." He remembered the instructions Jou told him, especially the important one: DON'T GO ANYWHERE! Jounouchi made it clear by shouting his ear off. Kazuya saw an open door, he planed on asking for directions should someone be in there. It was still awhile before school began. Kazuya assumed it was unusual, for Katsuya, to come to school this early. Though the thought was strange to him, it seemed that Jou didn't come to school everyday. "Probably coming to see his boyfriend is in school," he though amusedly smiling to himself.

Someone caught into his thoughts, a cold & menacing voice. "Mutt, why are smiling to yourself?"

'He thinks I'm Jounouchi, I wonder who this jerk is', Kazuya thought to himself.

Kaiba was getting frustrated at "Jounouchi's" smiling face; he needed a smart remark to throw off that annoying face, and he knew which one throw him off balance.

"Mutt, who woke you up today, your whore of a best friend?" Seto smirked seeing the widening of those eyes. Kazuya was about to protest, but snapped his moth shut.

'How about we play a game, chips for brains?' he thought almost sadistically. He forced the smile back on his facem and cleared all emotions from his face. Kazuya knew Seto was still looking at him, "so what's your name? I didn't quite catch it."

Seto was confused, "Mutt, what are you smoking? You've known me for years; have you lost more brain cells?" Seto smirked and was about to knock on Jou's head, expecting it to echo enough for him to hear just to prove his reasoning, but a hand caught his and twisted it.

Seto's eyes widened. 'When did the mutt, learn self-defense?' he thought.

"Don't you ever say that, again!" kazuya hissed in his ear, and pushed him forward expecting Seto to fall but Seto Kaiba doesn't fall on his face, especially in front of the "mutt".

He caught himself before he fell flat on his face; he would not be made fun of! Seto sneered; this was the part of the day when the fistfight between them began, and as always, Jounouchi would lose.

Seto threw in a punch expecting it to hit immediately when Kazuya caught his fist once again and punched seto right in the stomach. Seto got really mad and threw in a heavy punch knocking Kazuya right in the face, causing them to fall on the floor in a matter of seconds. They were tumbling over objects in the class and knocking off posters. They didn't realize how odd the position they were was until someone else entered the room. Jou stepped in between them and broke up the fight. He looking at both of them with wide eyes. They were huffing and puffing, trying to catch their breathes. "

"What do you think your doing?!" Jou shouted at both of them. Seto was still panting and ignored what Jou said. He packed his stuff and left the classroom, swiping a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth.

Jou looked at the back of his un-official lover and sighed, he looked at Kazuya his eyes narrowing. Jou dragged Kazuya by his ear, to the parking lot.

It seemed like most of the student body knew what happened. By the time Jounouchi came back for lunch, he heard that the fight was a rumor; he snorted and decided to get some lunch.

Jou saw the Yugi-tachi at his ex-table in the cafeteria, but the weird thing was he didn't see Yugi. He snorted again and shook his head. 'he better not have come to this school, because I'm sure I would have giving him another punch to that small jaw of his.'

* * *

**Jou **didn't like the stares he was receiving. He went outside to get a breath of fresh, but he was dragged into the school courtyard by Seto kaiba, instead.

"What do you want Kaiba?" His response was a punch to the jaw; Jou saw stars before clearing his head. "What the hell was that for?"

Kaiba was about to blow up, "your asking!!??, YOUR ACTUALLY ASKING!" he laughed maniacally.

Jou was scared and gulped loudly, 'this is not my day' he though miserably. "Y-yes? What's wrong?" Jou asked wincing at asking such a stupid question; he knew exactly what was wrong.

"JOUNOUCHI KATSUYA YOU HUMILIATED ME! THAT'S WHAT WRONG, YOU STUPID LITTLE MUTT! I'M BETTER THAN YOU, AND ALWAYS WILL BE!" Kaiba panted trying to calm himself.

Jou's eyes were wide as saucers, he was hurt, really, truly hurt. Now he was paying for kazuya's fight, and he hated it! "I'm sorry Kaiba, I didn't mean-I mean Kazuya didn't mean to do that to you, it just started, he doesn't like being annoyed"

Kaiba raised a brow, "what are you talking about, mutt?"

Jou raised his tear-stained face to Kaiba's stone-cold face, "I mean that wasn't me...it was my stupid twin brother, Kazuya"

Kaiba didn't bother commenting and left a bawling Jounouchi. Jou didn't even try finishing his classes for the day, considering he didn't even go most of the time _(he had to go home, and scream at kazuya, after the fight, and slept off from there, until lunch the period rolled in). _

Jou walked to the park, wiping of the remaining tears on his face. He sat on the swing set, looking around the calm and serene environment. He took in the fresh air of spring, though it was a little chilly.

He drew in his jacket closer to his body, and he had his head cast down. He looked at his palms, as if trying to find answers to his problems, several ramblings and questions went through his head, all starting with: why?

He had no family or friends. He only had a guy that solely claimed to be his twin brother of which he still couldn't fathom, but he was okay with it. The love of his life probably didn't want anything to do with him. Jou wanted to cry, but felt like he had no more tears to shed, what would be the emphasis behind that? He only cried for whatever he doesn't have in his life, but he couldn't cry forever now could he? Nevertheless, the tears cascaded down his face anyway, the pain in his chest constricted in his ribcage almost swallowing him whole, he was so lost, he had no light, through the narrow ways of darkness in his life anymore, at least. His last question was 'what the hell am I going to do with myself?'

Jou reached home in peace and headed straight into his warm room, not bothering to greet an anxious Kazuya. He took a nice shower, wore his most comfortable, sweat pants and an old shirt, got some yogurt from the fridge, the skies were gray again and it would rain, seemingly. Jou put on his favorite song, 'Hurt' by Christina Aguilera.

He ate his Yogurt and tears found their way again on his face, silently crying and looking at gray skies, what a combination, but somehow Jounouchi liked it. It fitted his mood and it was raining. He looked at the skies, and went under the covers pulled it close to his face and slept off, the sad song playing in the background, giving his room and eerie glow.

* * *

_**/-\-/-\**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today _

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself

By hurting you**/-\-/-\**


	6. Breaking

**Chapter Title: **Breaking

**Chapter Genre: **Drama

**Chapter Summary: **Jounouchi always hated anything that involved him and Kaiba in the same sentence, but now he thinks very differently...even though it is bad attention.

**BETA: lastminuteuntildeathcalls **a.k.a gege

**Dedication:** **_Fireiegurl_**-since she is the new reviewer, I welcome her & thank her for the review.

**Notes: **All thanks to my BETA, she is marvelous **-HUGS-.- **Since I have a BETA I don't have to put my usual warning of incorrect grammar and other shit like that. To all my reviewers, thanks a lot, this Fan Fiction and this chapter all together is for y'all.Thanks so much** -KISS-

* * *

**

Jounouchi sighed as he woke up that morning, deliberately taking his precious time, when he first arose.

He stretched and yawned, like he would every other morning and flopped back on the bed, Jou particularly didn't feel like going to school today, it was one of those days for him, sure he was wide awake, but he didn't feel like getting up at all.

Jou felt so lazy, fiddling with the sheets, he sighed once more, got up and opened the window, just overseeing the Sakura trees, it was especially beautiful for him, considering a gust of wind was blowing outside, he sat on the window sill and just stared outside (even though it was cold).

Today was different for the blond man he felt it in his veins. 'This day is already going badly as yesterday'.

Jounouchi woke-up early, sure he felt so lazy, which led to him being late for school, but he didn't care (for some reason Jounouchi felt so alive this morning, that he didn't care for anybody's reasoning or nonsense).

* * *

Katsuya slowly rose from his precious spot and went to take a shower and other normal morning routines. The apartment was quiet, maybe too quiet.

Jou's head peeked into the kitchen, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, there wasn't any food cooking on the stove, so he went in, buttoning up his Jacket, Jou was so confused Kazuya wasn't there, he checked the extra room and saw that everything had been cleaned up, but still no Kazuya. He sighed, went into his room, grabbed his backpack and was about to open the door when, a microphone was shoved in his face, he blinked repeatedly before something in his head clicked.

"Mr. Jounouchi, what would you say is the relationship between you and Mr. Kaiba?" a reporter asked looking at Jounouchi with pleading eyes for him to answer the question.

Jou was so confused so he closed the door; his first thought was to escape, but then again these people are paparazzi's, they will never go away Jou thought, slightly panicking. He closed his eyes, and calmed him self-down, Jou grabbed his backpack, since he was on the third floor, and he had a possible way to escape: the stairs.

The blond teen jumped three- four steps at a time, hoping that reporters would not crowd over the door. His prayers were answered, and there was no one there, he cooled of a little bit and rested his head against the cool brick wall.

Jou was about to start jogging to school when, someone grabbed by the shoulder and threw him into a leather interior, and to Jou the only other person that had a leather interior was Kaiba. He groaned and knocked his head against the roof, not being used to a limousine.

"Mutt, stop doing that, this is not a good time for a concussion when I drop you off, you can gladly have one," Kaiba snapped.

Jou eventually stopped hitting his head, and rubbed at the sore spot, looking around the limo. He did not respond, not until two big onyx eyes, came into his view he yelped and scooted back into the seat, terrified.

Mokuba chuckled at Jou's reaction, totally expecting it. "Mokuba please don't do that again," Jou said holding a palm over his chest.

Mokie shrugged "sorry couldn't help it" he grinned.

Jou looked at Kaiba's smirking face, and frowned "so what's going on anyway? What's with the stupid reporters?"

"Well...if you hadn't been such a fool yesterday...this wouldn't have happened?" Kaiba sneered

"What do you mean? It was not me Kaiba! But of course you wouldn't listen to any of my reasoning" Jou snapped

"If you haven't gotten this into your head yet, I have a billion dollar company, mutt, and any bad thing that happens to me, like that meaningless fight, I wouldn't _be _in this position right now!" it seemed that Kaiba was getting out of control, but the only Jou cared about was getting his point across.

"Well, news Kaiba! It wasn't me! I didn't do it for your info! Can't you think of anything other than yourself for once in your lonely little life?" Jounouchi had lost it; he wouldn't take any more shit from so-called Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba was shocked to the core; the mutt actually had good comebacks. If there going to play this game, he should play it until he comes out victorious, because Seto Kaiba _never_ loses!

Kaiba smirked and that scared both Mokuba and Jou, "Well if my life is so pathetic mutt, why the hell do I live with riches and you live in this scum of an apartment"

After that hurtful comment, Jou closed and opened his mouth, acting like a fish in water. He turned his head away, faced the window, and said nothing until they reached school.

Mokuba was just looking back and forth during the whole ordeal, not daring himself to break it up, he will probably end up being punched or something, but what really bothered him was what his big brother just said, it looked like it hurt Jounouchi very much so, he would have a little talk with his brother after school.

* * *

Jou stared up at the school building, and sighed; he really did not want to be here right now, so he turned his back and headed for the park, not thinking of his actions just his destination, his feet automatically carrying him.

Jou sat down, his beautiful brown eyes, clouding over with pain. Oh god that really hurt he thought. He felt like his heart was clenching into a tight fist, the pain was unbearable.

Copper eyes, looked at the graying skies, wishing if there was just someone out there that would understand him, care for him, know him inside and out, know him more than he knew himself, just to have someone to love. Was he asking for too much?

But then again, someone can stab you in the back, no one in this world he believed can love you until death, because nobody chooses to die just because of another human, it's just improbable, nobody has the ears to listen to your problems, without being sick of the constant whining and moaning of the pain in one's heart. Nobody.

Therefore, Jou cried silent tears. 'Why can't anybody love me?...am I that un-lovable?' Jou knows what it's like not to be loved, and ignored. His father, for an example, since that divorce that separated his once loving family, his father ignored him, didn't do anything to him, didn't give him any support for anything, just acted from day-to-day that he didn't exist.

If his father was going to ignore him, he would do him a favor and cut his connections thoroughly with him. Since, Jou was 18, he was allowed to live alone, and he was granted just that.

It was the last year of High school for him, the question is--what was he going to do with himself after this?

His notions were pursuing his art career, he loved to sketch and paint & Draw, but then again how was he going to pay for art school?

He was fired from his last job, before Kazuya entered his life. He was yet to find another, and one that pays a good salary.

There weren't many, very few actually and all high class jobs, and Jou considered himself, very low class, considering Kaiba reminds him of

That fact every day...

Jou wiped the tears from his eyes, and stayed on the swing, just thinking. Even though, it was going to rain very soon. Someone patted his back, and put a warm coat over him, he didn't even realize he was freezing.

Kazuya smiled sadly "I'm sorry for deserting you like that; I know this is the last thing you would want to know, and would be loved to be left alone, but..." Kazuya left it at that, turned Jounouchi in his arms, and hugged him, hard.

Jou for once actually let the restrained tears, flow down his face without any shame. He buried his mane of blond hair, into broad shoulders and wept, for the grief and his suffering.

Kazuya carried Jou out of the park, and into the back seat of his car. He smiled lightly, his car zooming of in the distance.

'You won't have to worry about that stupid jerk, I'll take care of him for you' he thought looking down an angelic face, slightly clouded with pain.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for the long wait, my BETA is busy and I was busy as well, it was my birthday few days ago! So I was too busy enjoying myself. I BETA-ed it myself, I hope it is to your satisfaction..._**


	7. Finding

**Chapter Title:** Finding

**Chapter Genre: **Drama

**Chapter Summary:** Kazuya finally finds out who his prey is.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own

**Dedication: _Miyo Yukimora_**- thanks for the awesome review, and wishing me a belated birthday.

**Warnings:** I have no BETA for this chapter, therefore if there are any mistakes please inform me, in a form of a review, thank you.

**Notes:** This chapter was finished in a day, which is 24 December, just so it could be a present for you reviewers.

**Review Replies:-**

**_KagomeGirl021-_ **Yeah, it will probably get better soon, but I am not so sure though.

**_Miyo_ _Yukimora-_**Oh trust me after this chapter, I would think other wise! Thanks for wishing me a happy belated birthday.

----------------------------

Kazuya gently laid him down on the bed, careful as not to wake-up the sleeping angel. He looked down on Jou's face, noticing that he was having nightmares. Jou's face contorted in pain, and he almost kneed Kazuya in the groin.

Kazuya put the red comforter on top of Jou and held his head in his arms, cradling him softly, lulling him out of his nightmares, and into a world of fantasies.

'Now to find out what this guy wants with Jounouchi' Kazuya went to take a shower and some research was in order.

----------------------------

He took a big bite out of his sandwich and put it on the table, adjusting his glasses, slowly he scrolled down, on the webpage. Swallowing and taking a big gulp of his orange juice, he relaxed a bit on his chair smirking.

Oh, Seto Kaiba eh? The famous 18 years old with a billion dollar Company, where have I been these past few years... he thought amusedly.

However, what does he have to do with Jou not being himself; I know he did something--but what?

Kazuya marveled at this for a few moments, trying to put pieces of puzzles in his head, he flicked out his tongue and licked the corners of his suddenly dry mouth, when the puzzle became one.

----------------------------

He strolled into Katsuya's room gently, his footsteps very soft. Thankfully, Jounouchi was still sleeping.

Kazuya thought for a second 'where could it be?'

He searched the safest and secluded places in Jou's bedroom. After a few frustrated minutes, he found Jou's most treasured secrets, bound in a black and red streaked Journal.

Kazuya flipped to the recent entries, but the last entry was about the incident in the movie theater. He sighed, but got a few clues by going back a few pages.

Kazuya smiled ruefully and set aside the Journal to its rightful place, padding softly out of Jounouchi's room, unknowing of the hazel eyes that popped open right after his leave.

----------------------------

Kazuya checked on Jou before he left, he wore his jacket but left a note, just incase his other half awoke.

kazuya arrived at his destination; he looked up at Kaiba Corporation, and marveled at its gigantic size.

'Wow...'

There was no security at the moment, guarding the double metal doors 'they must on break or something...'

There was nobody in the front desk either, so he took the elevator upstairs, it seemed by the map, Kaiba's office, was the last floor before the roof.

He was about to strode into Kaiba's office, when his secretary tried to hold him back, the word being: **tried.**

Kazuya just ignored her please of "come back" or "you're not allowed in there without an appointment"

Kazuya did not bother knocking; in his haste to hunt down his prey, at no cost.



The door was knocked down with the swift force of Kazuya's heels. The occupants in the room were shocked; it seemed that an unknown stranger disrupted their meeting.

Kaiba glowered at the intruder and growled low in his throat, but everyone surrounding him heard the warning growl, and back out of the room slowly, closing the door gently.

Kaiba entered another room that connected with the conference room, Kazuya sat in the visitor's chair, awaiting Kaiba's response to his intrusion.

Kaiba finally settled after a quick trip to the restroom, inside his massive and spacious office.

"Why are you still here mutt?"

Kazuya turned a serious gaze toward Kaiba, looking him down. Kaiba tried to glare back just as hard, but ended up feeling naked under soulful hazel eyes.

"I'm obviously here for business, but let's get one thing straight, never refer me as Jounouchi, ever!" kaiba nodded affirmative, crossing his fingers together, gazing at "Jounouchi"

"So what should I refer you as?.."

"Kazuya, and keep it that way" Kaiba nodded once more and looked closely at his companion, noticing some changes. Usually the real Jounouchi always slouched, while this total stranger was completely sitting straight, and his hair was more maintained, how could not have noticed, before!

"If you're done looking inform me," Kazuya drawled out slowly  
Kaiba smirked "oh, don't flatter yourself, I was just merely taking notes"

Kazuya smirked, looking about the simple office.

"Now that were done with the formalities, can you get down with this "business" of yours?"

Kazuya said nothing, still drinking in the sight of his office.

"--I'm sure it was not as important as my earlier meeting, that you clearly demolished in front of my partners--"

That caught Kazuya's attention

"Oh, trust me it's very important, it's more of a matter of life and death..."



Katsuya opened his copper eyes, when the door bang closed. He kicked the sheets away from his body, and stretched out the kinks in his body, yawning.

He looked at his bedside clock, tiredly and noticed it was right when the school day was over; he flopped on his bed and turned on his left, and sifted out his journal.

He fingered the bindings, and looked over to the entries, which Kazuya folded as a reminder; he supposedly did not know he folded the pages when looking at it.

The question was---why was he looking at it, to katsuya the question was baffling.

Jou looked at the pages; Kazuya folded and re-read them a few moments. The subjects consisted of the movie theater drama, the flashback of his sister's death and of past entries when he was living with father.

He shuddered and flipped to other pages, Kazuya marked. He tried to derive to a conclusion, but the pieces were blurry and fading as quickly as they appear, in Jou's mind.

Katsuya set down the Journal, back in its hiding place and thought for a while longer 'something is going on here, and I want to know'.

He opted to call Kazuya but thought otherwise, he called Mai, she was supposedly back in town for a few days, before heading out again.

He flipped through his phone book, and pressed the green call button, now awaiting her answer.

"Hello Hon"

"Hey-Mai I need your help, how fast can you get here?"

"Um...fast"

"Ok, I need you now!"

"Ok, I'll be more than happy to oblige" she purred, her twisted mind taking over

Jou now realizing what he said blushed "Mai, you dirty naughty girl, can't you ever stop thinking dirty?"

Jou could almost see her tapping her manicured, blood red fingernails on her lip, actually thinking about her reply

"Um...no..." they both chuckled

"So, how's Kazuya?"

"Yeah, that's why I need to talk to you"

"Ok, is something wrong hon?"

"I don't know yet, that's why I need you here, where going somewhere"

"Ok...I'll be there in five minutes"

"'Kay see ya when you get here..." he hung up and tossed his cell phone on the bed, and went to go take a shower.

He put on a dark pair of Jeans, a white undershirt, and a red sweatshirt, with his black jacket, bringing out the hoodie at the back.

Katsuya put on a pair of comfortable Birkenstock black clogs, and headed out the door with a waiting Mai, in her violet sports car. He opened the door, pecked Mai on both cheeks, and then they drove away in the wind.



Seto stared at Kazuya, eyes big as saucers, mouth open, but he managed to close it and maintain his composure.

"Is that a threat Mr. Kazuya?"

"Oh stop with the formalities, Mr. Kaiba" he knew his companion loathed mock formalities.

Kaiba's eyes hardened more, if possible, eyes turned into very narrow eye chips, almost cat-like.

"Get out of my office, right at this moment!" Kaiba said, his whole face dipping in form of a sneer.

"If you keep that up, your face will stay like that, by 20!" Kazuya cheered absolutely loving the idea, that he was the second person who could push Seto Kaiba's buttons as much as Jounouchi.

Kaiba jabbed a red button and four heavily well-built muscular guys, came in, ready to take Kazuya out of Kaiba Corp.

"Oh you shouldn't have..." Kazuya said, displaying a winning grin to his companions.

"If you don't mind, the tension in here is getting to me, I'll be leaving, now Mr. Kaiba if you'll be kind enough to call off your body guards..."

Kaiba smirked

"No, throw him out, and make sure he never comes into this building again!"

Kazuya frowned, Mr. Kaiba was not following his orders, he will just have to teach him whom he's dealing with.

He wagged his fingers back and forth, tsking and shaking his head back and forth.

The security guards were well on their way to plummeting Kazuya into the ground when he sidestepped their advances at every chance, angering them further.

He quietly slipped out of the office high tailing out of there, quickly as possible with a few parting words "Mr. Kaiba think about what I said!"

Kaiba grunted and turned his back to the double metal doors, in which

Kazuya escaped from and glared at his workers, giving them a silent message to get back to work!

The elevator doors slided shut, with a ding, hiding the fear behind cold cerulean eyes.

----------------------------

"So, what did you want to talk about Jou?"

"Let's go to that Café Suku again, you know the one right outside of town, we'll talk then"

"Ok" Mai swerved at an intersection, on her way to the said Café.

----------------------------

When they reached their destination, a waitress came up to ask for their orders, she winked at Jou and Mai almost bit her head off!

Silent banter with eyes, on the subject of Jou: if I can't have him, no other girl can! Got that missy?

The female server got the message and quietly took their orders, not even giving Jou eye contact.

Jou just looked adorably confused. He sipped on his soda "I wonder what that was all about...I thought I just saw her giving you the eye.."

Mai chuckled "Just drink your Fanta Blondie"

Jou chuckled, "It's good to have you back Mai"

Mai chuckled once more "it's good to_ be_ back"

While they waited for their orders, they bantered and discussed about things, Jou mainly skirting on the issue he has with Kazuya.

--

When they were about to finish eating, Mai started on a conversation about kazuya

"What about him?" Jou asked slurping a fork of noodles.

"You know, how he doing? How's life treating you and him?...that sort of thing..." Mai said

"Oh sorry, I was being a tad defensive, life has been bad without you Mai" Jou looked sheepish

"So I'm your Knight on shining armor eh?"

Katsuya chuckled "No; more like my _queen_ in shining armor" and she chuckled at his joke.

"So, what was this thing that was so important that I avoided taking a shower before coming here?"

"Well after the whole movie incident, Kazuya had a brawl with Kaiba in the classroom, the day after you went off again, and Kaiba being Kaiba blamed it on me, and I stupidly cried home"

Mai took Jou's hand in his, and squeezed softly, giving him the courage to go on "stop beating yourself up Hon, it's not your fault"

"Yeah but I take everything to heart, it's very difficult not to blame everything that happened in my life, my fault"

Mai could not say anything, to tell Jou otherwise, so she just squeezed his hands again and Jou squeezed back smiling at her before continuing his story.

"Anyway, the next day--which is today reporters bombard my door, and Kaiba takes me to school, to savor his image, and then he said something about my living condition which hurt me so bad, because that "shitty" apartment, was the first real thing I bought with my own money"

"So I didn't go to school today and ended up crying in kazuya's arms in the park---though he came out of nowhere which was kind of freaky---" Jou took a deep breath

"From there, I supposedly slept off and he took me home, then that's where the weird stuff starts happening"

Mai squeezed his hands to know she was still listening

"So, I woke-up but Kazuya thought I was still sleeping, he started searching my room for something, and then he found my Journal, read it I guess, then marked a few pages, but what I don't know is why he read it in the first place?"

"He left after that, he left me a note which didn't imply he was going anywhere important"

Jou shrugged and took a sip of his fanta.

Mai thought this over and mulled it over in her brain, she shrugged, "I don't know, but do you trust him?"

"I don't know, I mean it's not everyday someone finds your journal just to read it, he wanted something out of it, but I don't know what"

"Hmm...Yes very suspicious indeed, He seems like a nice guy; he wouldn't do anything particularly dangerous now would he?"

Jou shrugged looking into orange liquid, swirling it, his mind preoccupied with thoughts

"I don't know Mai, there are a lot of people with Masks out there..."



Kazuya went into his hotel room, and settled down. He looked at his cell phone for any new messages, and found but one.

He called back and put it on speaker

A honey voice calling out to him

"Did you do it?"

"Yes; he was very terrified you should have been there..."

"Yes; I should have, now unto plan b, you know what to do...don't make me have a reason to punish you...I don't think you would like that, now would you?

Kazuya's voice dried up immediately "No"

"Good" with a final cackle the caller hung up, leaving Kazuya to his restless sleep, filled with nightmares.



**A/N: _this chapter was excessively long, I felt like a robot when typing this chapter, it actually has two parts, but I will make another chapter for it. _**

_**Happy Holidays!**_


	8. Searching

**Chapter Title:** Searching

**Chapter Genre:** Drama/Angst

**Chapter Summary:** Jou gets a new job, and we find out the first part about what Kazuya said to Kaiba.

**BETA:**I think my BETA is busy, so...I need another one any volunteers? It's just in case my main BETA is busy...

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Dedication: EVERYBODY!**

**Review Replies:** I think I responded to all of them

**Notes:** sorry for the long wait, writer's block is very hard to crack, anyway I think you will enjoy this chapter, and I'll make it extra long, because you guys waited so patiently!

-------------------------------------------

His porcelain face, tossed and turned "no, n-o please s-stop it!" he screamed, bolting right up his bed, sweat poured down his body, in shimmering waters.

Kazuya went to the bathroom, he picked up one of the many white face towels, dabbed it a little with water, and wiped himself clean of the perspiration that gathered on his body.

He sighed wearily, and stripped to nothing then settled into a relaxing bubble bath filled with a soothing scent, Lavender and Chamomile, he noticed.

He sighed, and settled more comfortable in the bath, suddenly his eyes closed, unknowingly lulling him back into his nightmarish world.

---------------------------------------------

In a dark office in the upper part of Domino, the occupant folded his hands together, deep in his thoughts. Well the lesser part of his thoughts were thrown out the window when a black fur ball bounded to his desk at a fast space.

Kaiba braced himself, for the flying hug of his life, of course only Mokuba would do that and thought of it as that

"Hi, Seto!"

Kaiba's face stretched upward, a little "Hey, Mokuba"

Mokuba instantly noticed that something was amiss in Kaiba's attitude, usually by now Mokuba was being screamed at for being at his office, instead of at home.

"What's wrong big brother?"

"Nothing's wrong Mokuba, shouldn't you be at home?"

Mokuba's lip pursed down and he tried glaring down at Kaiba, but Kaiba chuckled

"Oh Mokuba please, I invented that! Don't use it, if you don't how"

Mokuba scowled and Kaiba instantly stopped chuckling. Mokuba's scowling face turned upwards into a smile, and Kaiba frowned, something was very wrong, if Mokuba smiled that maniacally.

"Come on, Seto let's go somewhere..."

Kaiba raised a questioning eyebrow "where exactly...?"

Mokuba grinned and dragged a pouting Kaiba out of the office

"You'll see..." Mokuba said

"Somehow I don't find that comforting..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ended up in a little café, Kaiba found the place actually a little soothing, it was dark, the place smelt like cinnamon, sandalwood and Japanese cherry blossoms, and his senses were simmering in the scent, his head felt a lot relaxed.

Kaiba didn't even hear the waiter, come by and asked for his order "Sir? What will you have?"

"Hmm...I'll have green tea"

Mokuba looked a little worried "Seto is something wrong?"

"Oh nothing Mokie...I like this place"

Mokuba smiled both at the simple compliment and the pet name he had not heard his brother call him in awhile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jou and Mai were still conversing about the mysteries about Kazuya, and other times jumping to random conversation about the old days, when the gang were themselves.

After an hour or two of chatting, Jou placed his hands on the table, ready to get up

"Where are you going Hon?"

"I have to go Mai, I have to go find a job soon, if I didn't know you were coming, I would have gone on a job hunt, well not exactly..." Jou smiled

"Well okay Hon, I just hope it doesn't rain soon, the weather didn't look too good out there, before we came out here, even though the sun was out..."

Jou sighed. "I just hope it doesn't rain, I need a job desperately, I just lost my job as a burger boy, and the day before Kazuya stepped into my life, weird huh?"

"Yeah...but were would you work now, for good cash?"

"I don't know...at the nearest Starbucks?"

"It's better than being a burger-boy any day..." Mai chuckled, and Jou ducked his head, blushing.

"Ah well, you have to do anything to get by, especially in today's world..." Jou sighed.

"Come on Hon, don't be depressed, and let's go somewhere that's not too dark, ne?"

Jou smiled 'she's always trying to make me happy' he thought "sure"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seto we need to talk"

"About what Mokuba?"

"Jou; I didn't like how you treated him the other day..."

Seto's eyes instantly hardened "Why would you care about that mutt?"

"I see him as one of my friends, and just because he doesn't live just as extravagantly as us, don't give you the right Seto"

Kaiba snorted, "That's for sure..."

"You're going to apologize to him Seto, I don't care how you do it, but you're going to do it, and I'll know if you don't apologize, I give you only 2 days..."

After Mokuba's speech, Kaiba's mouth was hanging open "Mokuba you're not to tell me what to do! I am far older than you are! Besides if I _don't _apologize what can _you_ do?"

Mokuba smirked and that scared Kaiba just a tad. "Well, we'll see won't we...?"

Kaiba hurriedly sipped his tea, to quench down the butterflies in his stomach the thought of apologizing to that mutt, was a little un-nerving, he had not had the need to apologize to anybody, exempting his brother...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on let's go Hon" Jou was about to pay, but Mai stopped him, and smiled

"My treat, besides you can tip off the waitress if you want..." Mai frowned and went to pay

Jou got up from his spot, and put a decent amount of money on the table, and just his luck the waitress that served them, was just coming by.

"Here, thanks for serving us" he bowed respectively

She blushed "no need for formalities, thanks anyway..."

Jou smiled "No problem, so you will be my server when I come again..."

She blushed "Sure and my name is Azuwa"

"Thanks Azuwa-kun"

She blushed yet _again_ "No problem" then she walked off, leaving a smiling Jou trotting off in the direction Mai followed.

Mai was fuming 'how dare she?!' she of course saw the whole scene between the girl and Jou, and didn't like it one bit!

She grabbed Jou's ear "what did I tell you about molesting young girls?!"

Jou was in too much pain to answer, but smiled nonetheless...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After their tea, Kaiba paid and was about to leave as well, ignoring Mokuba

The limo pulled up to the front of the cafe, and Kaiba looked up, to see the name of the café, he really liked that place, it numbed his busy mind, even if for a moment.

He didn't catch the name, two flashes of blond (e) hairs, caught his peripheral vision and looked at the spot, but he only caught a flash of a purple car.

Kaiba sighed, 'I must look really dumb, in this position' he gathered, his wits about him, and entered the awaiting limo, besides looking at the name was stupid, he could always ask Mokuba.

"Mokuba what is the name of that café?"

Mokuba Cheshire grinned broke out "Café Suku, why?"

"No reason...how did you find it anyway?"

"Big Brother, you don't really think that I stay at home, all the while you're in the office do you?" Mokuba smiled

Kaiba's face instantly whirled in Mokuba's direction "what!"

Mokuba instantly broke out laughing and Kaiba was just confused "I was just joking...Jou introduced me"

"Oh, are we on the subject of that mutt again?" Kaiba scowled

"You liked it there, didn't you?" Mokuba taunted

Kaiba just scowled and turned towards the window, ignoring Mokuba once again

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to Jou's apartment, it was already pouring outside, oh well spring was almost here anyway, so it was expected, I guess no job hunting today then...Jou thought.

Jounouchi appeared from his bedroom, adorned in comfortable sweats

"Where can I change?" Mai asked already stepping into Jou's room

"The bathroom Mai, you know that..." Jou smiled

"Just checking Hon, a lot has changed...I never know with you anymore..."

Jou chuckled

"Whenever you get back, I have soup prepared..."

"Okay Hon..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai came out pretty much wearing one of Jou's old sweats, which looked odd, because the woman never wore anything less than a little revealing.

Mai peeked her head into the kitchen, and saw no one; she was confused, until Jou called her from the parlor

There sat two sets of plate full of Miso soup on the table; she inhaled the aroma and smiled pleasantly

"Smells good..." Mai said the dreamy smile still plastered on her face

Jou blushed "well...if there's one thing I know how to cook very well...its Miso soup...I used to make it for Shizuka when she was sick...well now..."

Mai hugged Jou to her chest, "its okay honey...come on let's watch one of those romantic comedy's like Bridge Jone's Diary...have you watched the first movie?"

Jou smiled "well duh...it's like the best romantic comedy out there, and in my opinion the best, let's watch 'Edge of no reason', it's even funnier than the first"

"Okay hon"

Mai curled up with a blanket one of the love seats and Jou curled up in a sitting position on the other love seat, opposite of Mai, with his favorite Red-Eyes black dragon blanket, both sipping their soup and laughing, all the while.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazuya walked down the street, he stepped on a puddle, and cursed the rain. The blond head was on his way to Jounouchi's house, it was a couple blocks away, and he felt like walking today, the smell of the rain to clear his head and hope that his nightmares will vanish...the blond man shuddered.

Kazuya knocked for the third time, was there nobody home?

He tried to peek in through the windows, and saw two figures lying on the couches; he sighed and reluctantly used the extra key Jou kept under the doormat. 'I didn't want to do this, but since their sleeping...I have no choice'

When the door opened, Jou's head rose from the couch, and went to inspect the commotion, but before that, he tucked Mai's blanket closer to her chest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jounouchi blinked sleepily and looked at the kitchen clock, 7:00pm it seemed

He blinked once again and he saw the intruder as Kazuya "what are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you...I can see your doing just fine..." Kazuya smiled lecherously

Of course, Jou could not see it, the kitchen was dark, and so he put on the light

"Wipe that smirk off your face, were just friends!"

"Hn...Whatever"

"Jou?"

Katsuya turned to face Mai, standing in the doorway rubbing her eyes, willing it to adjust to the lighting

"Yeah?"

"What's going on?"

"Kazuya just came by to check up on me..."

"Oh ok, I'm gonna go sleep now, is your bedroom okay?"

Jou smiled "sure, I'll sleep on the couch"

Kazuya intervened "You can take my room...I won't be here long..."

Jou looked at him "that's fine by me...goodnight Mai"

She parted with a smile on her face "G'nite guys..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jou woke up, and wiped the puddle of drool on his mouth. His head hurt like a motherfucker, he could not even strain his eyes that far before wincing, he managed to see a cup of water and aspirin on the nearby coffee table. What had he done last night anyway...?

The blond man tried to gather his thoughts and came to conclusion: he and Kazuya went drinking

'Oh shit!' he fell out of the bed

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai heard the loud thud from the kitchen and went to go check up on Jou

She saw him lying on the floor face first 'typical Jou' she laughed and helped Jou to his feet

"Not funny" but that just riled her on

Jou rolled his eyes, and went into his bathroom to wash up

'I am definitely getting a job today...I do not care what gets in my way...'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Jou took a shower, he quickly ate and looked over the jobs section in the newspaper and indeed a Starbucks was looking for a new help

He went on the internet and filled out the form, after that, he went to be his lazy self. That is until Mai asked him about school

"I don't feel like going...I'll go after school to get my homework, and oh can you call in sick for me? Thanks"

Mai nodded; after that was out of the way...she sat next to Jou on his bed and watched the little screen television

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Where is that mutt?' Kaiba thought

It seemed that Jounouchi wasn't present in school and it was kind of bothering him, he had no one to taunt, besides if he wasn't present, he would only have once more chance to apologize because he really didn't want to know what Mokuba would do if he didn't.

Didn't Mokuba know he had better things to think of better than that mutt? No; of course not

Part of the reason he did not want anything to do with the mutt, was because of what Kazuya threatened to hold against him, if he as much as came close to the blond man.

'Why the hell am I even worried about that? This Kazuya guy is just another headache I don't even _need_ to worry about...right?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes:** It ends there, for now...I was going to go on, but I had to post this chapter! Thanks to you guys for waiting patiently, as it says above, this is dedicated to you guys, this story is still going slow, but that's how I want to take it, it's better slow paced and make it good than fast-paced and make it bad ne?

**REVIEW!**

**------------------**

**TBC...**


	9. Partying

**Chapter Title:** Partying

**Chapter Genre:** Drama

**Chapter Summary:** Pretty much what the chapter title says, but with a little more boom boom!(if you get my drift...)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Dedication: **None

**Reviews:** None

**Notes:** Well I couldn't wait to finish the on-going parts, so here it is! Hope you enjoy...as always...

* * *

"Thank you come again" Jou said smiling for the umpteenth time that day, handing the guy his mocha latte. It's not that he didn't like smiling, he had to do it every minute of the day. The blond man sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose and massaged his mouth.

"Hey Rose! We need another thing of coffee in here, thanks" he murmured the last part. The strawberry blond haired girl came bounding into the counter, fixing the filter of Coffee, chuckling.

Jou wrinkled his face in confusion, "what are you laughing at?"

"Your massaging your mouth, the way your mouth turns in different directions was funny, so I was laughing..." Rose looked through her brown lashes at confused yet amusing honey eyes "...you know what never mind..." she said going back into the kitchen

Jou stopped massaging his mouth in time to, fix another round of coffee for the next customer, his back turned to the counter

"May I be of service?" Jou asked

"Yes; black no cream"

Jou smirked, he would know that voice anywhere...

* * *

Haphazard black hair flailed in the wind, the owner yawning and stepping out of the private jet

"it's good to be back" green eyes sparkled in merriment

"Sir, this way please"

"Yes; of course" black boots clinked as it strides towards the limo and entered the sleek interior.

"Home, pronto"

"Of course sir"

"Duke! My man, my man, how have you been holding up lately?" Jou asked while hugging the man to his chest

"I just got back from America" Duke said letting go of Jou's embrace

"No word since forever man, what happened man?"

"You know life, business, and work"

Jou nodded, going back to the counter "so how did the business trip go?..."

"Good, I finally have a branch over broad" green eyes sparkled

"That's great! Meet anyone? You look more fruity than before.."

Duke punched Jou on the arm, lightly and they both chuckled

"Naw man, too much work, but there was this one guy..." Duke said thoughtfully, making Jou laugh "Who's he? I want juicy details..."

"Just this guy I met in one of those tight ass promotional parties..." Duke noticed Jou was chuckling "What are you laughing at fruitcake?"

"You should never put ass and cock-tail in one sentence, sounds too wrong..." Jou said trying to muffle his laughter

"You have a sick mind, Jounouchi Katsuya!" Duke said laughing, ruffling Jou's hair lightly

"Yeah well...your a bad influence on me Duke Devlin" Jou said swiping at the side of his nose, smirking

"If I'm such a bad influence maybe I should just go..."Duke said about to get up from his stool

"I'm just kidding..."

Duke looked back and smiled "I know..."

"We'll talk later!"

"Whatever man, just call me later in the evening, jet lag—and just maybe I'll give you those _juicy_ details" Duke laughed walking out the exit doors

Katsuya laughed it off, but quietly meeped when his next customer came in

* * *

Kazuya packed the last of his things, sighed then sat on one of his suitcases, he really didn't want to go back home, but he had to. The woman would surely kill him (literally) if he didn't. Kazuya put his hands on his head and shook it back and forth, tears streaming down his face, he didn't want to go back, he just didn't but he had no choice, the only thing he could do now, just to delay time, is rescheduling his flight. Surely, to maintain and check his sanity.

After his flight arrangements over the phone, blond hair splayed over white pillows, Kazuya curled into his self, and eventually slept off.

* * *

"Ryou! Marik! Calm down!"

"Are we almost there?" Ryou and Marik were almost bouncing off their flight seats

"Yes, I'm sure, no sooner the pilot will announce were there" Malik explained, and surely it did occur

Bakura just looked annoyed and uncomfortable "what's wrong, Kura?"Ryou asked holding his boyfriend's waist

"I'm tired of this damn plane, that's what!, and you two aren't helping, bouncing off the ceiling and all..."

"Sorry Kura, but I'm so excited! I can't believe were back at Domino City!" Bakura frowned "there we go again..."

Ryou smiled sheepishly and half hugged Bakura, his hands still around his waist

Marik and Malik were just making out even when the plane came to a jerk "Cut it out! We here!" Bakura shouted over the platinum blond heads

They unlocked their lips enough to eye Bakura's furious face, they completely unlocked from the embraces, they didn't want to face Bakura's wrath.

They all called a cab later on, and their first destination was home.

* * *

Jounouchi pretended to be extremely busy, when Seto Kaiba came through the glass doors.

"I'll be right with you sir!" Jou said running into the kitchen, breathing heavily

Of course, Kaiba thoroughly read Katsuya's body language: the way he became stiff when he emerged through the doors, the way he pretended to be extremely busy when he was approaching the counter, and finally the way he ran into the kitchen. Kaiba simply smirked, very interesting.

Jou finally gathered the courage to re-enter and settle himself behind the counter, ready to take Kaiba's orders

"I didn't know you worked here mutt..."

Jounouchi tried to ignore the insult, and forced a smile on his face "What would you like..sir?"

_This could get...interesting _Kaiba thought "Well since your suddenly calling me sir...it is only fair calling you Katsuya right..." kaiba noticed Jou's body freeze "or...Jou..."

A mop of blond hair unknowingly shook it's head

"Well I'm not" Jou's body froze

Kaiba chuckled "your so easy to read..." Kaiba said tipping up Jou's face, looking directly into shame filled eyes

"Why are you doing this?.."

"Because it's fun...why else?" Jou's honey eyes turned into molten lava, _that's it_ Kaiba thought.

Jou pushed Kaiba off his chest, and Kaiba almost smiled _now that's the mutt I know_

"You know what Kaiba? I'm through playing these games..."

"what games Katsuya...?" Kaiba smirked

"You know the same routine: call me a mutt and we start fighting.."

"I'm tired Kaiba! I don't even know I bother with you anymore, your a prick you know what? your more than a prick, and you deserve everything you get in life!" Jou said striding into the kitchen

Kaiba frowned _well it wasn't supposed to turn out like that..when did that mutt grow some balls..._

Kaiba was about to leave when he remembered what he came in there for...his coffee. He dinged the little bell and Jou came out of the kitchen

"I would like my black coffee, mutt" Jou gave it to him, and unexpectedly Kaiba sat in on of the booths at the back

Jounouchi groaned "great just my luck, Mr. Prick is here to torture me" he murmured under his breath "and your totally right mutt" Kaiba said taking a sip out of scalding hot coffee, while looking at Jou's reaction over the Styrofoam rim.

After they finished unpacking, the four couples headed to the Kame Game Shop, a place where Marik and Ryou were willingly happy to go , but for Malik and Bakura, let's just say it's not the same.

-----

Yugi heard the little doorbell ring, he dropped the magazine he was reading to open the door, what he saw, shocked him, there was: Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik standing at the other end.

"May we come in?" Ryou asked, Bakura just pushed past little Yugi and entered the small shop

Yugi gathered his wits about him "Hey guys, I didn't know you where gonna be back today..."

"Yeah okay, now you know" replied Malik "this place didn't even change, same old dingy place, where's the rest of the gang?"

"There in the living room..." they all clambered into the living room, and they only saw Tea and Tristan watching some horror movie

Tristan was the first to recognize the four standing in the doorway "hey guys!" he hugged Ryou and Marik, but wasn't too sure about Bakura and Malik, he might have suddenly find himself in the shadow realm, so he was not to take any chances

"Where's Blondie?--" Marik cut off Bakura's question "and more _importantly_ where's the pharaoh?"

Yugi called out Yami, and he didn't look none too pleased with their presence and they instantly recognized it

"What? you don't want us here?" Malik barked

"No; surprised is all.." Yami muttered

Ryou and Marik just immersed themselves into the horror movie Tea and Tristan were previously watching, even as to taking over the couch and popcorn bowl, without even realizing it.

"So where's Jou?" Marik asked joining in the conversation

"I don't know...I don't keep tabs of him..." Yami said, his face defiant. Ryou was floored _I thought they were best friends, or he just doesn't know where he is..._

Ryou shrugged, and resumed the movie. "I thought you were guys were joined at the hip, what happened?" Bakura asked, his brown eyes filled with amusement

"I don't know..." Yami asked. Malik and Bakura smirked "I feel like your not telling us the whole story...now pharaoh tell us...what_ really _happened?" Malik sneered

"I told you, I don't know! Now if you don't mind...can you please excuse yourselves out the door..." Yami sneered. A smirk just plastered itself on Malik and Bakura's face, while everybody else just looked dumbfounded

Tristan and Tea, where behind the counter, looking after the shop, until Yugi came out

"Bye...guys.." they both said, but before a word came out of their mouth, the small group exited the small shop. Tristan and Tea just looked at each other, and shrugged.

* * *

So far nothing happened, customer's came in and went on their way, without a peep from moneybags in the corner. Jou sighed, and rubbed at his bridge of his nose, and cast a sideways glance at Kaiba. He noticed, he was working, on his laptop, and sipping at Coffee _probably just playing Solitaire or something..._Jou thought, chuckling at the thought.

Kaiba heard the distant chuckle, and saw the mutt smiling at something, his curiosity was instantly peeked. "What are you laughing at mutt?" "Nothing Kaiba" Jou responded cleaning at the table top

"Why are you so mean Kaiba?" the question cut Kaiba off guard. So it took a while, for him to gather his thoughts "Mutt, now what concern would that be of yours?"

"I was just asking...because your usually mean to me, and only me, not even annoying Yugi, your supposed to be bad-mouthing him, more than me" Jou responded. And yet again Kaiba was cut off guard _the mutt speaking ill off his so called best friend, today is full of firsts..._

For once Kaiba didn't really have an answer, to that statement, Jou sighed, and went on break. Kaiba returned to his precious laptop, thinking of what the mutt asked. He dumped his work, and played a warm-up game of solitaire.

Jounouchi waited outside for Mai, to pick him up. He really didn't know what got into his head, asking Kaiba that question, sometimes he was stupid. Jou looked at his watch, again and sighed. He crushed the cigarette, beneath his feet and entered the shop again, and sat at a booth, drinking coffee.

Kaiba looked at Jounouchi over the top of his laptop. He noticed, he was unusually stressed and fidgety, tapping his feet against the cold floor. "stop that inane tapping mutt"

Jou muttered an apology, and indeed stopped, but picked up another habit Kaiba equally hated, smoking. Kaiba growled. Jou didn't even notice he had an audience, a very annoyed one at that.

Kaiba growled, louder this time. Jou looked at Kaiba "what?" "Crush that thing, I hate it when people smoke in front of me"

"Whatever, Mr. High and mighty" but Jou did as he was told "so why did you decide to stay here instead of the office?"Jou asked looking directly into Kaiba's cerulean eyes. "Even though its none of your business, it was getting too stuffy, and I wanted to get out a little bit"

Jou smiled. "I didn't know you would consider that place stuffy, not in a million years"

"Yeah well, things change mutt" Kaiba smirked, Jou frowned "You calling me that name will not be one of them, will it?" "Not in a million years" Jou chuckled.

"But one thing changed between us, our conversation, if we ever had one.." Kaiba said, almost smiling. "It's nice" said Jou, looking out the window. Silence lasped between both, Jou was about to smoke another cigar, but Kaiba growled "I tried to stop, but that only brought depression and sickness"

"Really now?...is that why you didn't come to school today?" Kaiba said raising an elegant brow

"Maybe but not exactly, I just didn't feel up to it" Jou said, fiddling with his MP3 player.

"Oh this is for you" Kaiba brought out a yellow folder and handed it to Jou. The blond boy took it, raising a brow in curiosity and peered inside "Homework?"

"Well yeah, what did you think it was?"

"Something that _isn't_ homework"

Kaiba chuckled "Too bad"

Jou grinned at himself, proud that he got a chuckle out of tight ass Moneybags. Just maybe, he hanging around here, wasn't torturous after all.

* * *

Mai packed a duffel bag full of her clothes, and put it inside her car. Speeding to the nearest star bucks, which was 20 blocks away, Jou would surely kill her for being late.

When she reached her destination, the picture she saw, was shocking, Kaiba and Jou smiling and talking. And for once in her visit, she saw Jou actually smiling and laughing, even if it was with the enemy, she felt happy for him.

Perfectly manicured nails pushed open the doors, and strode over to where Jou was residing "Hey Hon ready?" Jou looked up at Mai "Yeah, but your like 20 mins late, we can only order Chinese now..."

Kaiba just sighed and went back to work, when Mai came in. He knew the moment wouldn't last "Kaiba do you want some?" Jou asked. Kaiba didn't even notice someone was asking him a question "want what?"

"Chinese..." Kaiba shuddered "just don't order a bad one, but sure, pork chicken fried rice with chicken lo Mien and a side of coke, please"

Jou and Mai just looked wide eyed "You sure do know what you want..." Kaiba smiled behind his laptop, while Jou and Mai were on their way.

* * *

Kazuya woke up around 6pm at night, and decided to visit Jou. He went casual with a pair of Khaki pants, a white shirt and black Birkenstock clogs, with a black hoodie.

No one was home, but Mai's car was parked outside _strange..._he thought. He checked at the back but no one was there.

When he heard a murmur of voices in front of the apartment residence, he went to check it out and saw a black limo, and Jou was coming out of it with a huge bag of groceries, and Mai as well, with a bag full of several alcohols. _I told Kaiba not to come near Jou again, he'll pay_ but that thought, was turned upside down when a small boy, about 12 years old, came out of the limo, then instructing the driver to return at Jou's house, around 9:00 pm _what is Jou planning now?_

Kazuya acted as if he just arrived there, and entered through the front doors "Hey guys..." Kazuya chimed. Jou looked surprised "Hey I thought, you were going back today..."

"well I wanted to say bye one last time..." Jou looked confused "your coming back right..."

"Yeah, but never mind"

Jou thought nothing of it, and shrugged. Mokuba came into the small kitchen, and saw a copy of Jou and almost fainted "Jou? Who's this?"

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you, Mokuba this is Kazuya, my twin bro" Jou grinned.

Mokuba eyes sparkled "Oh cool! I wish I had a twin brother!" Jou laughed "thats the exact same thing Mai said, besides if you had a twin brother, it'll be double trouble...at least for Kaiba" Mokuba grinned "Yup!"

"What are you doing Jou? What's with the food?"

"Oh well, it's for a party, for four of my friends I haven't seen in over 3 years now, they went to Egypt, for some archaeologist thing" Kazuya looked intrigued "Ooh I can't wait to meet them now" Jou chuckled "trust me, you'll be freaked out, when their here..."

Mokuba came out of the living room again "Jou when are they gonna be here?"

"Maybe around 7:45 why?"

"Well..."

"Did you tell your brother, that you were gonna be here?" Mokuba's eyes looked huge "Well...what had happened was..."

"Mokuba...your brother would kill me if you were here...but then again, you need to get out more, I'll keep this secret if you will..." Jou said putting his index finger on his lip. Mokuba giggled "sure"

Jou went back to cooking his fried rice, thinking about how this whole thing occurred

* * *

**.:Flashback:.**

After the surprisingly good Chinese food, and cool coke Kaiba burped,when Jou raised an eyebrow, he blushed a furious red "sorry"

"Yeah you should be..."

"Don't even talk Katsuya, you burp more than twice a day" Mai said, and they all chuckled.

"Mutt, another coffee to go, with a little sugar and cream" Kaiba said, packing up his stuff. Jou bristled at the name, but did as he was told all the same.

"So Kaiba how did you end up here?" Mai asked

Kaiba stopped in mid packing "ask the mutt, I'm tired of talking"

Mai pouted "I wish you would stop calling him that...but sure" she relaxed back in her chair, until Jou came with his coffee.

Kaiba stood up and dropped something on Jou's lap, and left. Jou blinked repeatedly, before opening the envelope, and it was a letter?...of apology? _Strange..._ Jou read it out loud, and it was apologizing, about what he said about 3 or four days ago? But why? Jou shrugged, he couldn't find an answer, so he tucked it at the back of his mind.

Jou's shift was about to end, when four people came into the shop. Jou didn't think too much, about them, besides his shift was about to end, _home...home sweet home _Jou thought.

When they clambered to get their orders, Jou noticed it was the Yamis and their lights, he rushed to them, and hugged each of them, he even jumped on Malik and Bakura.

"I missed you guys so much!" he said happily _okay something is definitely, wrong with the gang..._thought Ryou

Jou climbed down from Malik, before he got sent to the shadow realm "Okay...I came into my favorite coffee shop to get coffee, and I get jumped...what is Domino city coming to?"

"Sorry guys, I really did miss you guys, even though a lot happened in the past...you guys want anything?"

"Yeah...coffee?" Bakura said rolling his eyes

"I can see you guys didn't even change at all..." Marik and Ryou laughed, while Malik and Bakura just scowled

"A black Coffee with cream and a lot of sugar, one espresso, one vanilla French roast coffee, and another black with nothing"

"Coming right up!"

When Jou handed them their coffee, they sat in one of the booths. "So guys...when did you come back?"

"Like 2 hours ago..." Ryou said "but first we went to the game shop, and you weren't there...what happened, Yami practically through us out"

"Oh that prick? It's a long story, but if you come by later, I'm sure to tell ya the whole story...right now, I'm done with my shift and I gotta go" Jou said cleaning the counter, he handed them a small sheet of paper, with his address and phone number, Marik took it and pocketed it.

"Okay...later Jou!"

"Bye!"

Rose came out to clean up the tables and booths. "goodnight Jou"

"Nite rose, see ya tomorrow"

"Yeah..."

Jou strides out the store, with the envelope and homework in his backpack.

Later on, he called Duke and asked him to come over, so they could talk and catch up. He agreed, Mai and Mokuba suddenly barged into his apartment, and hauled him of the couch, in the middle of his work

"I have the most brilliant idea!" Mokuba said. Jou just looked confused "what is it?"

"Since Duke, the Yami's and Lights are back, so I have told...how about we throw them a surprise dinner/ party, it'll be great!" Jou looked uncertain, but agreed "since I already invited them to my place unknowingly...sure why not? But how did you know?..."

"I know everything..." Mokuba laughed. Jou just looked a little scared

"How about we go grocery shopping? Instead of ordering bad Chinese..." Mai suggested "sure"

* * *

So here was Jou, working his butt off, trying to cook three things at the same time: fried rice, fried chicken and sauté corn. After half an hour, Duke arrived. At least Jou finished with the main courses, and table was set, and the fruit kebabs were done, now he would make a dessert, the fastest thing he could do know, was baking chocolate chip cookies(...big ones...), besides he already got the cookie dough, he just have to put them in the oven.

After 20 minutes of that, Jou put everything on the table, and removed his apron, wiped the sweat on his forehead, he went to take a shower, before the rest of his guests arrived, he looked at the clock, and it was 7:40 pm.

Jou took a five minute shower, he adorned, dark blue jeans, a white shirt, his dark brown Birkenstock clogs, he peeked his head into the kitchen and heard a loud murmur of voices _they all must be hear..._

Jou dried of his hair, and hung his towel in the bathroom, the entered the living room and awaiting guests in tow.

He saw all them getting acquainted with themselves, especially with Kazuya. But the Yami's just looked distant. When they saw Jou at the door connecting to the dining room, they stopped introducing themselves, enough to listen to what Jou was saying "Guy's if you can step in here, please the food is this way"

After they got themselves settled in the dining chair, some ate in the living room, since the dining table wasn't big enough.

They talked, chatted and smiled, "Dang! Jou this food is really good!" Duke complimented

"Thank Kazuya, he taught me everything I know" Kazuya just smiled. Bakura just glared at him, Malik noticed and looked at the back of Bakura's head until he turned

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like him, somethings off with his aura"

"We'll talk about this later, Jou's looking at us weird"

Before any of them knew it, the night was dieing out and the morning sunshine peeked out of the clouds. The door bell rang, Jou was still sober enough to go open the door, and was throughly surprised to see who it was.

"Where's Mokuba?"

Mokuba went into the kitchen to take something, and instantly heard his brother's voice, and instantly panicked. He peered slowly at the clock, expecting it to be hours back, but instead read 12:00am _shit!_ he thought

Kaiba didn't bother with the mutt, he pushed past Jou and entered, the living room, taking in what he saw: Kazuya passed out—thank god he thought, Malik and Marik were making out—ugh, Kaiba didn't dare voice his repulsion, Bakura and Ryou were playing with a bottle of Vodka, Mai was watching a soap opera, with a box of tissues next to her and Duke was drinking Vodka with lime wedges, but where's Mokuba?

Blue eyes thoroughly scanned the small living room space, but no Mokuba.

"Mokuba I know your here...come out, this instant! I don't have time for this!"

Mokuba whimpered some more and tried to hide behind Jou, before his brother noticed, but it was too late, Kaiba was just too sharp and instantly spotted him.

"Mokuba! You know to always go to bed by 9:00 pm sharp! And no later than that!" Kaiba instantly screeched. Jou tried to shush him, before his landlord barged in there asking what was going on

"I'm sorry Seto!"

It seemed that even made Kaiba even more angry. "Sorry won't cut it mokuba, this tests my trust in you, and right now it seems your failing, now go back into that limo and before I come home, your already in bed! And god help me if you hadn't finished your homework, before coming by to this...party, you'll be a dead boy!"

Kaiba huffed and tried to control his breathing, he hadn't screamed at Mokuba like that for a long time, and he instantly felt guilty, when he saw the pained expression on his brother's face _but he had to learn his lesson_ he thought, trying to shake out his guilty feelings.

Kaiba had an audience by the time he was done ranting, he almost snapped at them, but the glares he got, made him back down.

"Kaiba that wasn't necessary, I was taking care of him, that should tell you enough that I'll take care of him"

"I'm sorry Jounouchi, I don't trust anybody, especially a mutt like yourself" Kaiba said strutting out the apartment

Jou just stood dumbfounded, _I can't believe he just said that _he thought, putting his head down _and I thought we were getting along this afternoon_

_Kaiba I will always hate you for making my very soul ache, for you _he added as an after thought.

He was the only one, in the kitchen, eating a tub of banana split ice cream, the others retreated to their previous activities

Jou finally settled in his room in the wee hours of the morning, after drowning himself in a tub of ice cream, his other guests either passed out or went home, surprisingly.

_I really hate you Kaiba for always making me yearn for you, I hate this feeling, why do you keep putting me at arms length? But then again, who am I to ask for Seto Kaiba's attention, he said it himself, I'm a mutt. I think I need to write in my diary again..._Jou thought, before finally drifting into sleep.

**TBC**


	10. Thinking

**Chapter Title: **Thinking

**Chapter Genre:** Angst/Drama

**Chapter Summary:** Jou is thinking why he bothers with Kaiba, but he cannot chase away the feelings he has for him, and it's tearing him apart. Kazuya are Mai gone, will Jou be left confused in his world, or will he sober and fight his feelings, instead of being sorry for himself?

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Dedication:****_Tommylover_**

**Reviews:** Thanks a lot **_Tommylover_** for the review, I hope you like this chapter considering, your my only reviewer, Thanks so much!

**Notes:** I can't believe it's chapter 10 already and nothing major has happened **::groans::** it's going to be long...but you'll like it, I promise.

* * *

_Tell me why I bother with a guy that'll never return my feelings: now I've figured out why, it's because I love the nut head, and you know who I'm talking about, these days it seems people keep on coming in and out of my life, even though Duke, Yami and the lights are back. I still feel really lonely, and it scares me. It's funny how I haven't written in this journal for a while, and it's very short. Sometimes I think that's how my life is gonna be. Short. _

_**Jounouchi Katsuya**_

_**01.06.07**_

Jou finished with work at 6pm and headed home, to finish homework _oh goody_ he thought

Jou's phone rang, he picked up and cradled it on one ear "Hello?"

"Hey Hon, I'm here..." Mai sighed

"Don't sigh like that, it's ok just enjoy the tournament" Jou said smiling. Mai sighed "thanks hon, bye for now..."

"Goodbye" Jou hung up the phone. Mai left after Kazuya that exact same day, and Jou really felt lonely, the apartment was so quiet without both of them. Mai of course, went on another tournament, somewhere in Tokyo. Kazuya went back to the States.

Jou sighed and packed up his stuff, he peered at the clock _8:00 damn, too early to go to sleep..._

Calloused fingers picked up the small remote, to the medium sized TV and flicked it on to a movie showing on HBO. In between commercial breaks Jou made trips to the bathroom, and equally made a jumbo bag of popcorn. Later on, he slept of on the couch, he finally went to bed around 10:00pm, awaiting another filled with routines.

* * *

Kazuya stared up at the 10 million mansion, and sighed he really didn't want to be there, or he might suddenly end up missing. He reluctantly went inside, where two butlers immediately took his stuff and, a maid lead him to his boss's office.

A knock re-sounded in the dimly lit room, Kazuya entered when the door opened, and he stepped in quietly "Results" a voice said.

"Yes of course" Kazuya pulled out a laminated yellow folder, from his pouch

"I don't want to read, I want a summary"

"I'm sorry, well I did as you said, is all. The details are all in here" Kazuya meekly said, waving the folder

"Hn, alright, but if I'm not satisfied..." Kazuya immediately bowed his head. "Yes , of course I understand", and he departed wiping at the invisible perspiration that formed under his hairline. The maid led him to his rooms, he collapsed, and ended up in a restless sleep, not until about in the wee hours of the morning was he roughly pulled out of bed, completely bare.

He already knew something went wrong, and he was always the one to blame, even though he was used to this, every time he was scared, what did fate had in store for him, _this_ time.

* * *

"So you think we should still tell them?" Bakura asked Malik. 

"Nah, I just want to sit back and watch how it turns out, should be very interesting...why would you even think that?!" Marik said peering at his partner in crime

"I guess I'm little bit shocked, and excited to tell someone, and were not even to tell our lights, at least if I told them...at least it'll feel like it lifted off my chest" Bakura proclaimed, and Malik just looked at him crazy.

"Sorry, but it's just so exciting! Finally something happens when we come back! I knew I've always loved these...adventures..." Bakura smirked

"Me too" Malik smirked equally "but remember don't speak a word of what we just said here, to anyone!" Marik glared

"It's a deal!"

* * *

Jou immediately dropped off his stuff, on the kitchen counter, and ran in the bathroom. From there he entered to change from his work clothes, when he emerged from his bedroom, the blond teen looked inside his fridge, and it was almost empty. He searched his wallet for some money, luckily, he had a few yens left, just enough for grocery.

Bobbing blond head, flew in the grocery shop and out in a matter of minutes, he grabbed two paper bags full of grocery stuff, in his arms.

When Jou reached home, he unpacked it, and kept his vanilla flavored pocky aside. He was about to go do homework and munch on the pocky, when the phone rang _now what?_ He thought, Jou didn't want to get up from the comfortable spot, he was creating for himself, but reluctantly got up.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me, I arrived yesterday"

"That's great! I've been meaning to ask, how is America?"

"It's ok...not as great as Japan..." Kazuya muttered

"Really? I'm glad you think that...so how's everything going for you?"

"I've been fine" _only if you knew..._he added as an after thought

They both chatted for a few minutes, about nothing in particular, it lifted Jou's mood a little, though he noticed, that Kazuya's voice sounded a little hesitant and hoarse, as if he'd been screaming...he wasn't stupid, there was a lot that was going he didn't care to notice, when Kazuya was here. There was just something bugging him about Kazuya, it was strange, but Jou decided to ponder on it later, and resumed doing his homework, considering he had nothing better to do.

A little later on, the blond packed up all his stuff for tomorrow, and decided to visit someone that he hadn't bothered to check up on, for weeks.

* * *

Familiar white doors, opened towards Jou and he entered, a man, with a patch of graying hair, appeared next to him, adorning the same color as the doors, led him to another familiar white doors. Jou entered, his eyes searching, until he spotted, a head of graying blond hair.

He walked over and knelt down, next to the person "hey dad?"

The man didn't answer quite as quickly as the average man, he lifted his head slowly, peering into copper eyes "Katsuya is that you?"

"Yeah dad" Jou smiled "it's me, how have you been doing? You ok?"

Yet again, it took him a while to sink into the alcoholic tainted mind "Yeah son, as fine as I can be...you?" he smiled lightly.

Jou searched the dull copper eyes, and smiled "I'm glad dad, life has been as good as it can be...with my situation..." his dad's eyes lowered, and he started crying. Jou felt bad for saying the last part and hugged his dad "I'm sorry dad, truthfully it's been bad since you know..." Jou's dad seemed to be bawling even more, and Jou squeezed him tighter, trying to be strong for himself and his dad.

* * *

Jou left his dad shortly, it seemed since his sister died, Jounouchi Senior, drank even more so. After the beatings got worse, and Jou's doctor found out that his dad mistreated him, Jou was sent into a foster home, a year ago, when he turned 18, Jou ordered for an emancipation, now he lived alone, and his dad was put in a rehabilitation center, for severe alcoholics. Jou visited his dad at least one or twice a month.

The blond man sighed, _I really don't wanna be thinking about this right now, it's just too sad..._

When he arrived home, he went into his bedroom, to check his cell for any missed calls. None. _Who was I actually expecting to call me?_

Jou emerged from his room and was about to drag himself into the living room, when a black ball of energy seemed to appear out of nowhere, and attacked him.

"Hi Jou!"

"What's up Mokuba?"

"I'm great! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, how did you get in here without me knowing? And why are you suddenly so hyper?" Jou asked, a brow raised.

Mokuba suddenly clamped his mouth shut and looked like a frightened kitten, Jou came closer to Mokuba's face, and leaned into his face and smelled his breath. "Have you been eating my vanilla pocky?" Jou asked, his honey eyes narrowing, in suspicion. Mokuba again didn't say a word, and bolted. Jou easily caught him. "Ok! I'm sorry, I'll never eat it again! Seto banned me from anything sugar related! And I came in here, when you were inside your room! I'm sorry" Mokuba proclaimed. Jou released Mokuba's collar and knelt next to the lump on the floor "why are you here? I thought you were grounded..."  
"I am, I sneaked out!" Jou's eyes widened "To come here?! Are you crazy?"

"I'm sorry, but I was soooo bored, he took everything from me! And I'm supposed to be grounded for two months!"

"I'm sorry Mokie" Jou said hugging the little bundle of energy, close. Mokuba eventually came down from his sugar high, and started letting out little sniffles, repeating the phrase "it's not fair!" over and over again, while he cried into Jou's chest.

"I'm sorry Mokuba, I understand how it feels to get everything you want in life, and got it taken away, by one incident, even though this is in a small scale, it's almost the same thing"

Teary filled onyx orbs peered at Jou "really Jou what happened?" Jou sighed,and led Mokuba to the couch were he explained the tragic death of his sister. Mokuba renewed his crying session after the sad tale _it seems like I keep on saying the wrong things these days..._

After the crying session Mokuba, they watched a little bit of television, trying to cheer up the mood, and it successfully worked. Mokuba and Jou laughed, smiled and giggled here and there and the tense atmosphere was now uplifted. Mokuba looked at the time, and suddenly bolted of the couch, ready to go home. "Oh my god! Seto's gonna kill me! He'll be back in 30 minutes!"

Jou smiled at Mokuba and told him to calm down "I'll handle your brother, and run if we don't get there on time"  
"Oh thanks Jou, that totally helped..." Mokuba sarcastically input and rolled his eyes.

Mokuba called the Limo, and it picked them up, there was little traffic, while Jou was playing with buttons, Mokuba was freaking out.

"Calm down! I told you I would handle your brother!" Mokuba straightened up, and finally managed to sit down.

They barely made it, it was 11:31 before they arrived, and of course Kaiba being the courteous person he was, arrived at 11:00 sharp.

* * *

"Where were you, Mokuba?" Kaiba demanded narrowing his pupils, making it even smaller, if that was even possible.

Mokuba stuttered, but Jou stepped in and intervened "Kaiba leave the child alone! Mokuba go take whatever it is you need and run to your room, cause I hardly doubt, Moneybags here will let you out at anytime..." Jou said

Kaiba's eyes glared at the blond haired before him "how dare you make him disobey my orders?! And in my own house? I don't think so! Mokuba get down here this instant!" Kaiba bellowed

Mokuba frighteningly emerged from the kitchen "yes seto?"

"Mokuba don't mind your brother, go back to doing whatever it is you were doing, I'll handle him!" it seemed Jou's temper got the better of him.

Mokuba finished what he was doing in the Kitchen and ran into his room locking his door.

"How dare you Jounouchi?!" Kaiba glared "Kaiba you know what? Fuck you! How can you treat him like he's one of your workers? He's your brother, have you tried remembering that, he's your brother!" Jou bellowed

"Don't talk back to me Jounouchi, remember who's house your in, I could easily throw you out!"

"I don't care what you do to me, because whatever I say right now until you kick me out, will have some impact on you!"

Kaiba was quiet before he quickly retaliated. "Jounouchi what gave you the idea that anything you can say will affect me? You, mutt are sorely mistaken"

"It should,and if it doesn't Kaiba then your even colder than I thought! Mokuba is your brother, treat him as best as you can! Some people don't have the luxuries you have! Some people don't have siblings who love them and will do anything for them! Without anything in return, Some people don't have what you have Kaiba, and your so full of yourself, that you don't even notice that your everybody's dream! Good Looks, Wealth, Sibling(s)! Think about it Kaiba!"

With that last comment Jou said, he departed, and left a baffled Kaiba.

* * *

Later that night, after Kaiba actually thought about what the mutt said, he knew it was true, he just didn't want to acknowledge it. Kaiba knocked on Mokuba's door twice and no one answered, so he picked the lock and strode in, and sat at the edge of the bed, listening to the pelting rain outside. 

"Moku-Mokie I'm so sorry, the past few days has been tough on me, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you and I'm sorry, forgive me? I know your probably asleep, and my pride always gets in the way, when I try to apologize, but for you, anything. I'm sorry Mokuba, I hoped you heard what I said," Kaiba looked at Mokuba's sleeping face "probably not, but do forgive me" and with those parting words, left the boy to sleep.

Mokuba popped open an eye, and smiled "I forgive you Seto" he whispered before falling into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Kaiba was about to go to bed, when he noticed, it was raining really hard outside, he started to worry for the mutt _I wonder if he's still outside especially in this pelting rain...ah, why do I even care what happens to that mutt? But that speech was wowing, though...never knew he had that much brain cells to come up with that...but it seems, there was more to it than meets the eye...but what do I care? It's the mutt _with those last thoughts, Kaiba tried going to sleep, but flashes of what might happen to Katsuya, swimmed through his head. Kaiba bolted out of bed hurriedly put on some jeans and a t-shirt, and grabbed an umbrella. He didn't bother with a limo, so he entered the cheapest car, he had: a dark blue BMW.

He saw the mutt, crossing the border line to downtown, how he walked all the way baffled him, but then again Jou was baffling him a lot these days, hold on did he just call him Jou? He mentally shrugged, and pulled up next to Jou.

The blond man didn't stop, Kaiba sighed raggedly and wound down the window "Mutt, get in the car"

Jou flinched, and reluctantly entered the car "Kaiba why would you do this?"

"Don' t ask mutt, because I don't have an answer, just take it as a favor"

Jou was confused _favor, for what? _But didn't dare voice his thoughts.

When they reached the shabby apartment building, Jou thanked him and quickly entered his house.

Kaiba didn't expect anything more from the mutt, but the thanks kind of blew him of. He accepted _this day has turned out to be one of the most confusing days of my life..._was his lasts thoughts before going to sleep.

**TBC**


	11. Forgiving

**NOTICE:**

**I will post this at the end of the chapter as well. I'm in desperate need of a BETA. **

**(...continued at the end of the chapter...)**

**--**

**Chapter Title:** Forgiving

**Chapter Summary:** The Yami's and their lights finally find out what happened to the gang, Duke is filled in, Jou tries to start over (with **almost** everything in his life), and it's almost senior prom!

**Chapter Genre:** Drama/Comedy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Dedication:**to you people who reviewed me, to keep this story going! You are simply the best!

**Notes:** I wrote this chapter (11) the day after Chapter 10, I think I'm getting over my major writer's block! Yay! Enjoy as always...

**Chapters 10/11 Reviews:**

**Miyo Yukimora: **Where have you been?! Nah...I'm just kiddin ya...I really appreciate the review, and the hug. -glomp- I was like half-way through the chapter 11 before I put up the note. I was just making sure, I still had an audience. -smile-

**Kuraiseiryuu: **I hope I spelt your penname right, teehee. Don't worry about me posting an author's notes like every 5 chapters. I was just making sure, I still had an audience. Even though I post it, I will take it off, and replace it with a chapter. Thanks a lot for the review, it is very well appreciated.

**Mercedes:** I will finish it, that's for sure. Thanks a lot for the review. Would you like me to e-mail you when I update? Tell me in your next review. Or I might just e-mail you.

--

Senior Prom posters hung from the walls, prom king and queen posters hung also. Jou scoffed at the idea _I'm probably not going to prom this year, I have no one to take anyway..._hethought, packing up his stuff, it was the end of the school day. He was still in Art trying to finish up a personal project he'd been working for over 2 weeks. Art was always his favorite subject, and also writing (believe it or not). It always helped him get stuff out of his mind, especially the swirls of colors (or lack there of) always displayed his emotions, and the contrast put his emotions out there on the canvas.

Jou carried two text books, it seemed he'd been spending more time in the library hitting the books than hanging at the arcade. Duke joined him on his trip to the library "hey, what's up?"

"I'm fine, I just got a lot to do Duke, sorry can't talk" Jou responded opening the doors to the library. Duke stood there dumbfounded and looked at Jou. _Jou at the library? What is this world coming to?_

The blond put his stuff on a desk near the computers, he pulled a chair close to the computer: checked his mail and cracked down on several projects that were due that week, finals were coming up _damn! _He thought

Duke swerved Jou's chair to face him, "Dude, since when have you started studying?"

Jou glared at him "Duke, there's a first time for everything, and there's a time in your life, that you just want to put all your problems aside, and start over, in my case, it's the same, now was that so hard?" Jou said patting Duke's head

Duke blinked repeatedly and walked over to Jou's desk "Jou I know some_ thing _is wrong with you and the gang, I can feel it, what happened?"

at that statement Jou stiffened "Duke, I don't wanna talk about it, find another subject or just go"

Of course, Duke didn't just_ drop _the subject "So, something _did_ happen"

"Duke, I'm not in the mood..." Jou's jaw tightened "As I said before, change the subject, or just go!"

"I guess I'll find it out myself then..." Duke said smirking. "Whatever Duke..." Jou said sorting through some papers, he needed for his assignment.

At some distance, a curious ear heard everything that transpired between Jou and Duke, then chuckled quietly.

--

"Ok guys we definitely know something is wrong with the gang, the party just proves it" Malik said munching on his biscuit

"Not just the party..today at lunch since when we came back, I haven't ever seen them together! Their always together!" Ryou said, holding hands with Bakura

"True True...we could always find out, without asking..." Marik pointed in, smirking. Malik wound his arm around his light "I've taught you well beloved" Malik stated, and pecked him on the lips.

"Guys we always use the millennium rod, it doesn't only control minds you know..." Malik stated waving it around smirking

They suddenly all smirked, which was rather creepy...

--

Kaiba stayed in his so called "hiding spot" and just peered at Jou. _He looks so serious, this is definitely not the Jou I knew all those years ago, I mean he looks so tempting in those rectangular glasses! Wow...did I just say that? But seriously damn! I don't think I've ever seen him look totally serious and tempting at the same time..._Kaiba stopped his perverted thoughts and looked at Jou some more admiring how totally molestable he looked.

_Probably doesn't even know...there's some strong energy radiating from him, it's like he's a new person!...I kinda like it!_

Kaiba's legs carried him and next thing he knew, he was standing close to Jou, he could almost smell his shampoo: Vanilla _he smells good and probably tastes good, damn hormones!_ Kaiba thought.

The fine hairs on Jou's neck stood at attention, and almost immediately he turned, to face an unsure Kaiba "Can I help you?"

"Since when did you start wearing glasses?" Kaiba blurted _since when did I start being nervous around the mutt?_

"Since when do you start making normal conversation, with those beneath your stature?"

Kaiba winced "Ouch Jounouchi! That hurt" Jou didn't respond "what do you want Kaiba?"

"When I come up to have a conversation, does it always mean I want something?"

"Yes" Jou answered bluntly, packing up his stuff and then turned around removing his glasses, rubbing at the bridge of his nose "Look Kaiba, I'm not in the **chatting** mood, so I'll just come out and say it, get the hell away from me, I don't want to ever see your sneering face, it's been long enough, I'm sick and tired of our...routine and bickering, so it's a truce of sorts...deal?" Jou said tiredly still rubbing at the bridge of his nose, he carefully placed his reading glasses inside the case and looked up at Seto for his response.

"No deal Jounouchi, what the hell is wrong with you?" Kaiba said grabbing at Jou's arm

Jou peered at the touch and raised a brow "that question should be directed at you"

"Ever since last night, I was thoroughly impressed with you, Jounouchi and I can't seem to get you out of my mind, since today"

Jou almost fell for that line "Kaiba, please don't do this.." Jou stated, lowering his eyes and reluctantly disconnecting their touch

"Do what?"

"Act as if you hate me and then the next like me" Jou said walking out of the library towards down the hall.

Kaiba stood dumbfounded for a few minutes, then running, to catch up to Jou.

"Wait! Jounouchi what are you talking about?"

"I don't have to talk to you Kaiba, as far I know, I don't know you, more than you know me" Jou said, walking away from Kaiba again.

Kaiba stood there, his mouth agape with confusion.

--------

Jou dropped off his stuff quickly at home, changed into work clothes, thanks to Kaiba, he was 5 minutes **late!.**

Jou wiped at invisible tears _damn I can't believe I almost fell for Kaiba's crock shit! He almost got me! I hate him! God, but I love him so much! I tried to start over, but it seems I can't quit Seto Kaiba, I can't quit love...no matter how many times it gives me shit!_

By the time he was done, it was 6:30pm. He went out for a smoke, still thinking back at the scene in the library.

He saw a jaguar pulling up to coffee shop, _oh god let it not be him? Who else has a jaguar? It could be Duke!_ But he knew it wasn't.

Jou decided to work until 10, anything that didn't allow him to go back home, besides he would be bored, (he already finished his homeworks, and few projects...) the apartment would be so quiet and lonely.

The door jingled, Jou squashed the butt of his cig and lighted another, when a familiar pierced through his musings

"I told you I hated that habit of yours"

"Back off Kaiba, I don't feel like talking..."

Kaiba sat down anyway, "what do you want from me Kaiba?" Jou asked sighing

"I already told you, for some reason you've been on mind lately and it's bugging me, so I went straight to the problem"

Jou scoffed "Now I'm a problem? I'm so flattered I've been on Seto Kaiba's mind" Jou said almost sarcastically. Kaiba chuckled. "You always amuse me Jounouchi"

Jou sighed and puffed the waft of smoke on Kaiba's face "What do you want now Kaiba?" Kaiba coughed and glared "Okay here's the deal, since you gave me a lecture last night, I cut down Mokuba's grounding for a month"

Jou took a long drag "oh like that makes it any better..." he said sarcastically "but it's better than two months"

"Whatever, here's the deal, Mokuba has this idea that I should ask you to a function, that my company has set up" Jou raised a brow and Kaiba continued "and it's June 8th"

"Sorry to bring you down, Mr. Big Shot, but it's the same day as the senior prom, and I already have a date" Jou said matter-of-factly

Kaiba raised a brow "really now? Who do you have so great, you would turn down an opportunity to go out with me?"

"Kaiba sorry to burst your bubble, but your not that handsome, so come down from your ego high" Jou stated, smirking

"Jounouchi, don't push my freaking buttons! Just accept it, and make Mokuba happy!"

"So that means all the stuff you just said know, was for show?" Jou said, a trace of irritability and hurt lacing into his voice

"Yes...and no..." Kaiba muttered

"So which is it Kaiba because I'm getting sick of your games! First you like me then next you hate my freaking guts!, pick one dam-" Kaiba planted a chaste kiss on Jou's blabbing lips, Jou was about to protest, but it gave Kaiba more of a chance, by deepening the kiss. He slipped in his tongue, and met tongue with tongue, teeth with teeth. Eventually, Kaiba won. Jou grabbed the back of Kaiba's head, tilted his head, deepening the kiss even more so. He was careful not to drop some ashes on the mahogany tresses. They kissed for a while, before their breathing became labored.

Jou looked at Kaiba horrified, he didn't know how he felt, so he did what his brain felt rational at the moment, he slapped him and bolted "wait Jounouchi...Katsuya!"

"...Damn it! That mutt is gonna make me run after him...!"

By that time, Jou already ran far away and huddled near an alley and cried his little heart out _why did he kiss me? Is this some kind of joke? I hate him so much!_

He didn't get to finish his hours of work, he took of that night, Jou didn't bother with school the next day.

He wore painting clothes, and re-decorated the extra room in his apartment, and turned it into a mini art studio.

He smiled at his work and even started on a new painting. He painted his emotions mainly, how kaiba made him feel, with a blob of red and black with tinges of pink, his yesterday with other blob of colors, such as blue and orange etc...

When he was done, he hung it on the white wall. Later that day, he called Duke for the homework and something else, that totally strayed from the matter of homework "Hey Duke what's up?"

"Hey Jou, why aren't you in school today?"

"Didn't feel like it...anyway...I want to ask you a favor..." Jou casually said, side stepping the question. Duke was a very curious human being, and he had to know _everything._

"So why weren't you in school today...don't avoid my question Jounouchi!" Duke said sternly. There was a pregnant pause before Duke asked another question "Does it have to do anything with Kaiba?"

Jou didn't respond for a long time "Duke...there's nothing going on between me and Kaiba! Do you hear me?"

"Fine! I was curious is all..."

"Well stop! It's annoying! Great! You got me in a bad mood, and I've been in a fairly good mood, ever since.."

"Sorry man..what was the favor...?" Duke asked his voice apologetic

"First off, have you asked anyone to the prom?" Jou asked nervously

"Well a couple of girls asked me...hold on...why are you asking?" Duke said suspiciously

Jou was silent for a minute "well, I wanted to ask if you wanted to be my date for the prom?"

There was silence, before Duke answered trying to muffle his laughter "Jou! Don't be so nervous! Were friends! Sure, when should I pick you up?"

Jou sighed, smiling "7 should be fine, thanks man, I owe ya"

"Big time! G'bye I gotta go!"

Jou chuckled "bye!"

Since that phone call, Jou was an incredibly good mood, he even picked up his white cat: Snowhite and twirled her around with his black cat Shadow, giggling "Baby man we got a date for the prom!" Jou said speaking to his black cat.

He cradled the two cats on both arms and dropped them on the kitchen counter, and gave them both special treats "eat up my babies, and we'll celebrate with a movie!" Jou said waving a DVD in the air

Jou made the popcorn and the cat treats, with both of his cats to the living room _screw the homework! I actually got a date at the last minute! Kaiba is gonna be so jealous...! _after the last thought, Jou frowned _am I really using Duke just to make Kaiba jealous? I'm sure he won't mind, besides were just going out as friends right? He'll probably like to help out...I feel bad though...whatever! I don't feel like thinking about this shit!_

Jou popped in the movie and sighed _great...! I just __**had**__ to rent a chick flick!_

At least the movie was partly funny, the rest romantic. Jou sighed and slept of on his couch, with his arms wound about both of his cats.

They whined and purred then hopped of the couch, leaving Jou to his dreams...

--

_Great...I have to go to school today...god I hate that place..._Jou thought while freshening up for school

When he was done, he grabbed his stuff and left for the wretched walk to school.

_Okay this day has been going fast and that's good...I bet something is about to happen! There just has to be something that ruins my perfectly good mood!_ And as if on cue, the Yami's and their lights captured him and dragged him on the roof

"what do you want?" Jou snapped

"Well someone is in a bitchy mood..." Malik sneered

Jou scowled "what. do. You. Want? I know this ain't a social call..." Jou punctuated expressing more of his irritation

"I know what went on between you and the gang, and it's annoying me that you guys aren't talking, usually it's heart of the cards this and heart of the cards that... or Yugi being overly happy that it makes everyone sick...anyway...we want to fix it..." Bakura said circling Jou slowly, observing his body language

"Why would you want to fix it? Yugi—or Yami--started it! They suddenly acted like I didn't exist since my first date--since they knew I was gay, alright? I noticed and backed of! And they tried to start with me in the movie theater and I showed them that I didn't need them and their bullshit! They started it!"

"What do you mean by Yami started it?" Ryou asked looking into Jou's sincere hazel eyes

"Well whenever we had a fight, I always saw Yami not Yugi, because I know Yugi would never tell me all those things! I bet he's even controlling Yugi too much, with the whole magical puzzle thing--" Jou said, Bakura rolled his eyes

"--and the rest well they always followed what whatever Yugi-or Yami-says so they ignored me as well...so I guess we broke up and...you probably know all this..." Jou said tiredly

Marik hugged him "I'm sorry Jou"

Jou didn't know when tears leaked from his eyes, he only knew that he was furiously swiping at them, hugging at Marik tightly "it's fine...I survived didn't I?" Malik growled low in his throat and Jou knew that was the cue to leave his light alone

"Well we gotta fix this, right here right now!" Malik said irked at the situation

After 20 minutes of trying to drag Yami, Honda and the rest...on the roof. Jou scowled when they arrived, but ignored them

"What is going on?" Yami began

"We know what went on between this little...group of yours...fix it, it's totally irking me, before I force some peace between you people!" Bakura exclaimed holding Ryou close

Yami saw the display of affection and snorted then looked away "Since when did you want peace? You were the one that almost took over the world, what you say now means nothing to me!"

Bakura frowned "just shut the fuck up pharaoh! Stop taking control of your light, and give him some damn freedom already!"

Yami seemed aghast "I don't know what your talking about"

"Of course you do Yami, you've been 'shielding' Yugi in your millennium puzzle, for more than too long! COME OUT OF THERE YUGI!" Jou yelled in hopes of getting back the real Yugi. Nothing happened for a moment, Jou was about to yell again when Bakura held him back "that's not gonna work, so stop wasting your breath" tears were spilling over Jou's cheeks without him knowing. After he furiously swiped at them, they still came down hard. Marik hugged him and calmed him down before, they tried to get back the innocent Yugi.

"Pharaoh, I'll say this one more time, bring Yugi out of there!"

Yami glared at him and scoffed "Why should I?"

They all glared even Tristan and Tea. Suddenly Yami felt so alone. He didn't want to be alone. He hated being alone. So he reluctantly called out his light.

**.:Soul Room:. **

"Yugi?"

"Yes?" Yugi looked slightly haggard and worn, it seemed staying in the puzzle had it's effects

Yami knelt by him, picked him up. Petting at Yugi's hair "I'm sorry"

Yugi's tears were pouring down Yugi's pale face, hitting at Yami's chest lightly he sobbed "why? Why did you do it Yami?"

Yami closed his eyes and placed Yugi's hair under his chin "I'm sorry, Aibou. I have no idea what came over me...I guess I like the idea of having my own body so much..." he sighed "Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik have their own bodies...why can't I?" at that point Yami's voice cracked.

Yugi flung himself on Yami, crying his heart out, muttering a series of apologies. Yami cradled him, whispering comforting words in his ears, trying to calm him down. Eventually, it worked. Yugi managed to calm down enough to go back into his body and the real world.

Finally after some silence, a bright light flashed then Yugi emerged "What's going on guys?"

Jou eventually got over his tears, ran over and hugged him "I miss you so much"

Yugi smiled "I'm okay now guys, really" he smiled at all of his friends, he really missed them, their smiles and especially his own body.

In a sudden rush everyone hugged little Yugi, until he felt like he couldn't breathe, but he was so happy. Even though in the soul room he saw everything that was happening, Yami still wouldn't let him have his body, it was frightening and disturbing. Yugi thought with a frown about what would happen if he stayed there longer than necessary...

He shook his head, clearing the unwanted thoughts out of his head.

--

They ended up going to Jou's apartment "I almost forgot how this place looks like" Yugi said going through his text messages

"Well, you should see how the extra room looks like!" Jou led them into his art room

"Cool! I wanna help paint the walls!" Yugi cheered and cooed at the painting Jou started of his favorite duel monster. He was about to reveal a cloth covered canvas, before Jou reprimanded him "Oi, don't touch that! It's not done yet!"

Yugi pouted "but I wanna see..."

"Ya can't until I finish...besides I've got loads to tell ya" Jou winked and Yugi giggled. Jou peered at him at the corner of his eyes _it's good to have you back Yugi..._

_**TBC**_

_**A/**_**N**:It was a sudden end, but I don't care. Thanks a lot for the reviews! They helped me finish this chapter, I _**was**_ gonna go on...but at that time I didn't have any reviews...so...

(...**Here's the rest of the message at the beginning of the chapter**...)

**So if your willing to BETA this particular piece of (eventually) steamy and drama ridden Fiction, please e-mail me at **_**---anessavanella (at) aim (dot) com---**_


End file.
